The Possession
by BlackBelt
Summary: AU: She was a kind but stubborn village girl thrown into the arms of the cold and heartless prince. When lust and love begin to form how can these two truely be together when it is forbidden?
1. The Life that Ended

**Disclaimer:** (pouts) Don't own Naruto. Mommy Sakura!!

Sakura: Eh?! Mommy?! What the hell? Your 15! I can't be your mommy!

BB: (puppy face) But I wuuuuuuv uuuuu mommy Sakura!!!

Sakura: Aw! Sasuke!! Lets adopt her!!

BB: Daddy Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Oh hell no!!

BB: WHAAA!!! Mommy Sakura!! Daddy Sasuke hurt little BB's feelings!!

Sasuke: Yeah right, like Sakura is actually going to fall for that.

Sakura: No one hurts my daughter! Not even the love of my life!! AYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYE!!! (takes our kunai and begins chasing Sasuke with it)

BB: (now hugging a Hiei plushi) Hehehehe. Oh and Sakura and her Inner Sakura are somewhat 'one' now.

**Chapter One: The Life that Ended**

A young sixteen-year-old girl gave off a small huff as she picked up the heavy basket that held her family's food. She growled when some of her naturally pink colored hair fell into her line of vision. This was a weekly chore for Sakura Haruno. Once a week a farmer would ride into town and sell his products. It was her duty to get the food that was in the heavy basket.

Now don't get the girl wrong. She's not poor, or at least not dangerously poor. It was just her parents weren't farmers. Her mother was a housewife and her father was a warrior in the 'Rebellion'. You see Sakura lived in a nameless village, on the outskirts of the Uchiha, the land named after the royal family. The family was made up of tyrants. Cruel, heartless, and complete heartthrobs of tyrants. Her father was part of a group of warriors who wants to over throw the Uchiha's tyranny once and for all.

Sakura could only snort at the thought of the family of gorgeous power-hungry men. She really didn't see how women could just throw down their female pride and dignity as they begged, **_begged_**, to be bedded by one of the princes.

Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. The two bother princes who held the most beautiful faces. Sakura snorted again as she continued to haul the food to her home. She just didn't get it. Now Sakura was a tomboy at heart. And the way she was raised it was no surprise. Her father training her to fight and her mother beating her dad to a bloody-pulp with her bad temper.

She groaned out. Now was not the time to be thinking about jerks and her family. Right now she needed to concentrate on bringing the food to her home. Now, once again, don't get the girl wrong. She actually loved to work. It made her feel useful and needed. She gave off a heavy sigh of relief when she saw her home up ahead.

After she placed the food on the floor of the kitchen she slowly rubbed her aching shoulders. "Mom! Got the food!" She hollered out as she walked into the living room. She smiled as she saw her mom who was cursing out many profanities at the needle and thread she was using to sew up her daughter's pants.

"You know you can never win the battle with the needle." Sakura stated in mock serious. Her mother growled and threw the pin down while stomping on it. "I hate it!! Curse it!! Curse it!! Curse it!!" Soon she was screaming bloody murder as the pin jabbed her foot. Sakura stifled a laugh as she saw her mother jump up and down on one foot cursing even more profanities.

Of course Sakura wasn't in position to laugh. She got her attitude, well as her hair color, from her mom. They were alike in so many ways that her father always pointed out when they get into a rant he could never tell them apart. "Hey mom! Got the food! Can I go play before we start diner?" She begged as she stuck her lower lip out and made her beautiful emerald green eyes water.

The woman looked at her daughter before letting out another curse. "Damn it Sakura. You know I can't say no to that face!" She complained as she rubbed her foot. The girl giggled. "Yeah I know. So is that a yes?" She asked as she jumped up and down already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Go! Ugh! I hate that face!" Her mother continued as she picked back up her needle and began to stitch again. Sakura squealed and began to run off when she heard a familiar deep voice coming from the front of the house. "Daddy!" She squealed even louder than before as she ran out and jumped into her awaiting father's arms.

He laughed, his green eyes sparkling, as he hugged his daughter. "Hey there sweetie! Going out into the fields again?" He asked as he ruffled up her hair. She giggled as she gave a nod with a big grin. "Well, have fun! And don't forget to come home soon! I don't want to have to choke down your mother's cooking."

He yelped when a heavy book came hurling towards him. "I heard that!! Misuchi!! Get your ass in her now!!!" She roared towards her husband who winced at his wife's bad temper. "Well better go see what the harpy wants." The black-haired warrior never stood a chance as the whole basket of food came right at his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her parents loved to tease each other. Well, her dad loves to tease her mom, her mom on the other hand loves to bring pain and suffering to her husband. She grinned as she sprinted off towards the fields near her village. She laughed as she did a few cartwheels in the lush green grass. She gave off a sigh as she leaned on her back on the ground.

She giggled again when a butterfly came fluttering next to her and landed on her nose. She wiggled her nose a bit and the insect fluttered up a bit only to land on her forehead. Sakura scowled. "What are you going to make fun of my over size head too?"

With a small snort the small female allowed her thoughts to travel. "I don't get it. Why do the Uchihas hurt people? I'm sure if they tried to be fair rulers the kingdom would be in much better shape. And daddy wouldn't have to risk his life for the right of the land. And he could teach martial arts like he wants too! And maybe I could own a library of books!" She gave off a dreamy sigh at the thought of hundreds of books all belonging to her.

Sakura adored reading. She adored learning. She was a very intelligent girl which is saying something, considering the fact women were looked down upon as creatures to be owned, do house work, and produce out heirs, namely boys. Sakura and her village were not like that. Women had enough rights as the men did.

But she knew her village was at a major risk. If the Uchiha army, or the Uchihas themselves, ever discovered the village's freedoms they would all be in serious trouble. "Well we just have to pray that they never find out!!" She thought out optimistically. "And besides! No one can take me on! Grrrr!" She growled out as she flexed her muscles.

She gave off a sheepish grin when she saw tiny sticks she called arms try to produce muscles. "Ok. So I'm not built, but I have strength! Hell yeah!!" She roared as she jumped up and down, the butterfly had already flown off in fright. "Hmmm. . . I wonder if daddy will let me join the Rebellion? Fighting for the good of the land and kicking ass at the same time sounds like fun!" She laughed out as she punched an invisible opponent.

She continued to jump around until she heard something near the edge of the woods. It was a whimper, a cry almost, in sever pain. Now while Sakura had a short temper and a bit of an attitude problem, she was not one to sit around and allow something/someone to be in pain. Without think she ran off towards the forest.

"Hello? Hello? Who is making the noise of pain and suffering?" She asked to no one in particular. She squeaked when she heard rustling in the bushes. With tiny steps she peeked over the bush and felt her heart break. Right there was a tiny baby fox. And right next to it was most likely its mother, obviously been in some sort of a fight considering the fact she was bleeding profusely.

"Oh you poor thing." Sakura whispered as she made her way into the den. She very gently began to stroke the fox's fur as she helped her pass out of the living world. She nearly screamed when the fox picked itself up and walked over to her baby. She picked up the kit and placed it on Sakura's lap.

Sakura blinked as she saw the mother fox nuzzle her baby, probably for the last time. "You want me to take care of him?" The fox only nudged the kit further into the girls lap. "Alright. I will." She stated. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she saw the mother fox fall over dead.

"Come on sweetie. I'm your new mommy now." She stated as she scooped the fox in her arms trying to soothe its loud whimpers. "Come on lets go home." She stated as she walked off towards her home.

Four days later the baby fox, now named Kyuubi, never left Sakura's side. He followed her like a baby chick to its mother. "Come on Kyuubi! We need to go buy some clothe for mom!" She called back towards the baby fox who gave off a yip and sprinted towards his 'mother'. With a gigantic leap he landed on her shoulder, after struggling for a bit.

She giggled when her 'baby' nuzzled against her cheek. "Good boy." She cooed as she scratched his ears, which made Kyuubi purr. Sakura blinked when Kyuubi stopped and his ears perked up and a frighten and angry hiss erupted from the foxes throat. "Kyuubi? What is it?" She asked. She soon got her answer as a warrior came running threw the village screaming his head off in terror. "Its them! It's the Uchiha army!!"

"W-what?!" Sakura gasped out loud in fright. She looked around too see the rest of the villagers beginning to panic.

"How did they find out?!"

"We're not ready for them!"

"We don't have enough strength or men!"

Sakura tighten her grip on Kyuubi and tried to run threw the crowd trying to get home. But with everyone running around it was real difficult. She screamed when she heard the battle cry of the men form the army. With a burst of strength she lunged into a tiny alleyway sheltering Kyuubi in her arms. Her green eyes could only absorb the images of the Uchiha army slaughtering the men, women, and children of her village.

'N-no!' She screamed in her mind at the horrific sight of the mutilated bodies fall to the ground. "Well! Look at what we missed." A gruff voice barked out. With a loud whimper she looked up to see a hefty man with mission teeth and a balding head. He bent down and wrapped his large and hard hand around her tiny arm.

"Let me go!! Let me GO!!!" She roared at the man as he lifted her up to her feet roughly. Kyuubi was yipping and growling at the man who was hurting his 'mother'. "Don't think so sweetie. I have _special_ plans for you." She could only think in the worst-case scenario. 'He's going to rape me!! Oh God no!! I'd rather die!! Some one!! Mommy!! Daddy!! Help!!!'

She closed her eyes in fear but they snapped open when she felt the man's grip loosen and him scream in pain. Sakura blinked as she saw Kyuubi bite the man's arm.

"Good boy Kyuubi!! Come on!!" She ordered as she body slammed the man out of her way and ran into the corpse filled streets. The tiny fox whimpered as he was held in the arms of the pink-haired girl.

"Stop that girl!! I want her alive though!! Bring her alive!!" The fat-man roared towards the soldiers. 'I don't stand a chance! What do they want with me?! Damn it!!' She cursed in her mind as she felt her breath cut short. Her chest was throbbing, her legs felt like noodles, and she knew she was going to faint at any second. Seeing your village slaughter before your eyes, almost being raped (she thinks), and running like you have never ran before was not a good combination.

With a painful gasp she allowed her legs to crumble beneath her. 'I can't. I just can't.' She thought as her vision went dark.

When Sakura woke up in a dark small wooden room. She was sitting on a wooden bench with her wrist and legs shackled. She also took notice that not only was the room moving but also there were other occupants in the room. "W-what? W-where am I?" She asked as she tried to move her throbbing and sore shoulders.

Before any other person had a chance to answer Sakura went rigid in fright. "Kyuubi?! Kyuubi?!! Where are you?!" She cried out in anguish as she looked for her baby fox. She nearly cried in relief when she heard him give off a yip,

"Your fox is in a cage near my feet. Don't worry he's fine. And to answer your question we are in a slave cart. On our way to the capitol to be sold." A young man with wild looking brown hair and marks under his eyes sighed out.

Sakura gasped. 'That man didn't want to rape me! He wanted to sell me! Damn it all!!' She hissed in her mind at her foolishness. 'I didn't notice his tattoo. Damn it again!!' She knew that on the left arm of slaver drivers there was a tattoo of a snake that formed a cross.

"So. . .I'm going to be sold? Feh. Yeah right." She ground out between her clenched teeth. The young man, who appeared to be slightly older than her, chuckled. "A spirited one I see. One doesn't see those often. The name is Kiba. Yours?"

Sakura blinked at him then grinned. 'Like I'll let anyone brake my stubbornness and damn optimistic cheerfulness Hell Yeah!!' "My Name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. So the capitol, eh? Well I can't wait to get there. While I'm there I will carry out my village's purpose and destroy the tyrants and bring peace to the land! Hell yeah!!" She laughed out loud with a bit of a psychotic edge to it.

Her new friend blinked before laughing as well. "You? Save the entire land? All by your self? Feh. Good look." He stated. "You both are so troublesome." A new voice piped up. Sakura looked over to see another man with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His eyes were a bit beady and Sakura got the impression he was on the lazy side.

The man, who reminded Sakura a bit of a dog, growled at the other man. "Can-it Shikamaru! Your not exactly a paradise either!" The other man rolled his eyes. "How troublesome." He muttered as he leaned his back against the rotting wood of the cart.

Sakura sighed and leaned back as well. She then took a look around and saw a few other people. Three men, four women , and two children. All of which looked frighten beyond words, and Sakura didn't blame them. "We're here! All you slaves look alive back there! We don't want the customers to see lazy slaves, now do we?" Then a voice, which Sakura recognized as the fat man, laugh out. She took it as a sign that they had arrived at the capitol's market place.

There was a loud bang and a sudden jerk of the cart told the occupants that they had stopped. The door was then ripped open and Sakura was able to see that all the slaves' chains were connected too each other. "Hurry it up! Pinky! Get your damn animal!"

'Don't kill. Don't kill. Don't kill.' She chanted in her mind as she reached over, with much difficulty, and picked up the cage and walked out into the bright sun. She found herself behind a stage, hidden behind a big cloth. She could hear shouts and talk of excitement at the festivities that were about to take place. With clenched fist Sakura tried her best to calm her temper. 'They are looking _forward_ to this!' The faith man began speaking again.

"Now each of you will come out one at a time. And you will be sold to the highest bidder. No you! Dog boy!" Sakura watched as Kiba was dragged onto the stage and the man stating a bit about him before he started the bidding. She winced as she saw him being forcefully shoved into his new owners arms. Shikamaru was next. He didn't get a very high bid. Soon everyone had been bought except her.

It was her turn.

"Now I saved the best for last! A beauty of that is not of this world! Hair like the cherry blossom tree, eyes like emeralds, skin like silk, body of a goddess, stubbornness and spirit, and pure." She shuddered when she heard the excitement of the crowd rose. 'I take it virgins are hard to come by.'

"I present you the finest slave there is!!" And with that she was pulled hard out into the crowd. Her green eyes took in the thousands of people that gaped right back at her. Soon the market place was in an uproar with many bids.

"I'll pay 3,000 for her!!"

"No! 10,000!! I'll pay you 10,00!!"

Sakura looked like a frighten animal caught under the gaze of a ruthless predator. 'Help me! Help me please!' She cried in her head as she felt tears come down her cheeks.

"30,000." A calm voice said that made the crowd come to a frighten silence. "Oh God." The man whimpered as he bowed deeply as a sign for respect. "And sold!! To prince Sasuke!"

Sakura felt her blood run cold and her heart stop. 'Uchiha. Prince Sasuke Uchiha.'


	2. Slave Trade Day

BB: (has thumb in her mouth) Mommy Sakura really knows how to hurt daddy Sasuke.

Sakura: (has Sasuke in a head-lock) APOLOGIZE!!!

Sasuke: Why me? ;;

BB:Yay mommy Sakura!!

Sakura: Aw! I'll be right there after I finish tearing your father into shreds! Then I'll make cookies for my little baby!!

Sasuke: Am I the only one who is disturbed by all this?!

Naruto: (slurping on some Ramen) Yep. Go Sakura!! Beat that bastard to a bloody pulp! Hey BB! Want to go play pretend?

BB: Hehehe ok! Just let me do the disclaimer and then we can play pirates! But _I'm _the Captain! I don't own Naruto!!

Naruto: No fair!! You're always the Captain!!

**Chapter Two: Slave Trade Day**

"Aw come on Sasuke!! I heard that the slave trade has really good slaves!!" A hyperactive blonde pointed out as he jumped up and down. A young man who looked to be seventeen to eighteen, glared at the blonde. "Dope. And why do you want _me_ to go to a slave trade? You hate those things, considering the fact that's where we got _you_."

The other man, who appeared to be the same age, shrugged. "I don't agree with it, but I don't want to keep looking at for another moment you bastard! I serve on you hand and foot and **_damn it_** I want a break! So go!!"

Sasuke rolled his onyx colored eyes as he allowed his hand to run threw his raven hair in aggravation. To say that him and his 'slave' where good friends would not be fully correct. They _were_ friends but in very unusual terms. Sasuke was the prince of the Uchiha kingdom, and Naruto was his slave. They both were bitter-rivals but held deep respect for each other.

The only reason that he allowed Naruto to insult him and live was because he amused him too much. And the blonde was the only one who stood up to him. "No." He stated simply as he began to walk away.

"Grr. Sasuke you bastard!! Get your ass back here and go to that damn slave trade!!" The slave roared as he ran after him. The other slaves in the halls sighed, being use to the arguments the youngest Uchiha child and the hyperactive slave had.

"Why not?!" Naruto whimpered out as he continued to beg. "Because I see no reason for me to go. If I did go I would just be surround by mindless peasants, seeing weak humans whimpering in fear as they are sold, and being bored out of my mind!" He snapped harshly to the other man.

Naruto bit his lip. 'Think. Think. Think . . . . .Ow. That hurt. Ok. The only way I can get some alone time in the kitchen with my Ramen is to get the only guy who loves to bother me out of the palace! But how!?' "What if I promised you that for a week I won't pick a fight with you?" He asked wincing at the thought of not being able to try to hurt his rival.

The prince blinked. "Not pick a fight with me for a whole week? That's almost as bad as you giving up Ramen for a _whole_ hour." He stated as he looked at Naruto curiously. The blonde nodded his head in a rapid speed. "I will! I will!! Just get out of my hair for two hours!! That's all I ask!!"

A smirk made its way up the dark-haired man's face. He could just picture the blonde struggling, trying to keep his anger in. "Alright then. I'll go out for two hours. Just so you can raid the kitchen." He stated smugly as he began to walk off. Naruto blinked before coming to realization that the prince knew his plans. "Sasuke you bastard!!"

Sasuke growled as he walked to the thrown room. As he entered he bowed down respectively to his father and brother before standing up again. His brother, Itachi looked just like him with a few minor differences. His hair was longer and instead of onyx eyes Itachi had red eyes. His older brother was twenty-one years old.

His father also had black hair and red eyes. Sasuke got his eyes from his mother, who died a long time ago. "What is it?" He father asked harshly. "I would like to go to the slave trade today." He stated without emotion. His father and brother's only reaction was a blink of their eyes. "I never realized that you were interested in the slave trade. But I guess you do need to experience it, and maybe buy a personal slave for you. From what I gathered they received a slave from that village that was planning to over-throw our family. You may go." His father stated with a wave of his hand.

Sasuke bowed at them again, not forgetting to throw a glare at his brother, and he walked off. He gave off an annoyed sigh as he walked out of the palace's gates, with many guards bowing down to him. He hated his brother and father more than anything. It was no mystery to him how his mother died. That bastard of a father murdered her. Cold blood.

His brother didn't care either. Sasuke himself didn't have any respect for women, he thought of them as things to be owned much like every other male, but to just drive a dagger into her heart and carve it out, only to leave her in her bed for her eight-year old son to come upon was something he didn't agree with.

Sasuke loved his mother. She was nothing like his father and brother. That's why he swore that once he gets old enough and strong enough he would take revenge for his mother's murder. Once they were dead he would take control over the kingdom, nothing was going to stop him.

Once he arrived at the slave trade there was already a big crowd. Using his shinobi skill he was able to get up to the front, near the stage. If was going to participate in this mess he was going to be up front.

The prince grimaced in disgust as he saw a fat man come up onto the stage caring a leather whip. 'Disgusting.' He thought with a sneer. After introductions the first slave came out. A young man about his age with a red triangle under each eye. He was sold at 1,000. The next was another boy whose dark brown hair (almost black) was pulled up into a tight and high ponytail. He was sold for only 500.

As each slave came out Sasuke grew more bored. He saw nothing that he liked, until. . . . .

"Now I saved the best for last! A beauty of that is not of this world! Hair like the cherry blossom tree, eyes like emeralds, skin like silk, body of a goddess, stubbornness and spirit, and pure." The fat man spoke again which got the attention of every one including himself. 'A female slave that is a virgin?'

Female slaves were usually raped or had lost their virginity earlier on, so to hear that one that was still pure was something rare. "I present you the finest slave there is!" And with that the fat man gave a hard tug to the chain and out came something Sasuke has never seen before.

There she was, the finest slave. Everything the slave driver had said was true. She was a tiny female but had perfect curves on her, her soft pink hair lay on her shoulder looked just as soft as her skin, just like silk, her eyes looked more expensive than emeralds, and this girl was not only stubborn but _pure_?! What man in their right mind wouldn't want her for themselves?

He wanted her. That's all that mattered. Sasuke Uchiha wanted her and he _was_ going to get her. He gave off a small possessive growl when bids came from all around him. First was 3,000 then 10,000.

"30,000." He stated calmly but his voice was carried threw the entire crowd. He could only smirk when he saw the slave driver stiffen in fear and mumble under his breath as he bowed.

"And sold!! To prince Sasuke!" He stated. His smirk grew when the female stiffened as well and fear come into her beautiful green eyes. She took a step back clinging tightly to a cage he hadn't notice before. "No." She whispered. Sasuke blinked as he came up on the stage. The man broke out into a cold sweat. "What?" Sasuke hissed out.

As she ground her perfect white teeth together he saw anger and determination come into her appearance. "I said **_NO_**!!!" She screamed out as she pulled away. "I will not be a slave for anyone!! Especially you!!! It was your army and family that destroyed my village!! So back off!!!" She roared to him, her chest heaving in anger.

The fat man fidgeted. "I'm so sorry your highness. She is a spirited one, but I should of broken her. I thought- -." He was cut from his rambling when the handsome man walked right past him and to the slave.

He then smirked and leaned down to her height. "Your _mine_ now. Get over it." He breathed out. "Here's your money." He stated as he threw a pouch towards the greedy man and then began walking with the girl's chain in his hand. He could only grin when the girl struggled. That's what he wanted. Some girl who would do anything to get away from him. He was tired of these girls who fall at his feet begging to be with him. He wanted a challenge. He needed a challenge. And he found one in this little vixen.

"Let me go!! I'm not going with you!!" She cried out in anguish as she continued to struggle. He rolled his eyes as he stopped. He then turned around and grabbed the girl's chains and, to her amazement, broke them off. He dropped the chain and before Sakura could start ranting again she was flipped over his shoulder.

After a few seconds of him carrying her she began screaming as she used her one useable fist to pound on his back. "Put me down!!! Now damn it!! I swear you will pay for this!! For all of this!! Hey!! Do you hear me!!?" She shrieked out. He chuckled at her attitude. It seems that he would be bringing home another Naruto.

"And what the hell are you laughing at?! Grr! I hate this!! I hate you!! Put me down!!" She screamed which only made him laugh again. He blinked though when he heard a yip. 'So an animal is in that cage?' He thought with a mental shrug.

The guards also blinked, but at the female that was on the prince's shoulder screaming bloody murder. They quickly bowed before continuing watching the pair. Sakura narrowed her eyes at them. "What the hell are you looking at!?" She snapped which made the guards straighten and return to their post.

"If you don't put me down rightMEEP!" She squeaked as she fell on the cold marble ground of the palace. "Why you little- -." Sasuke smirked again. "You told me to put you down so I did." She just hissed at him as she rubbed her sore lower back. "Jerk." She muttered under her breath before taking a look around the palace.

It was one of those beautiful dark places. Just like the prince. Breathtaking but dark. "Alright. Tell me what you want." She ordered as she turned back around to face him one hand on her hip. "Later." He told her simply which made her growl. "Come." He stated as he began to walk off.

With an aggravated scream she stormed after him. 'Damn him for being so good looking and evil!' She thought with a pout. With a heavy sigh she allowed her tiny hand to rubbed her temple. 'I hate this. And . . .Mommy, daddy.. . .and listen to him!! Treating me like some animal!!'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a loud voice erupted the silence. "You bastard!! You bought a slave!?" And with that a young man with bright yellow hair, blue eyes, and a bright orange outfit, came running into the hallway. "I thought you said that you weren't going to pick a fight with me for an entire week?"

The blonde snorted. "That was before you bought a slave! Look at her! She's terrified!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm fine! Don't judge me! I'm not scared of this pig-headed bastard!!" She snapped in fury. Naruto blinked in surprise then broke out into a grin. "Wow! I like her!" He stated as he grabbed her by the hand.

"Your pretty too! Want to be my mate?!" He chirped happily. He gave off a yelp as he fell to the ground with a big bump on his head. Sakura blinked as she saw Sasuke hit the blonde over the head. 'What the hell is a mate? Does he mean mate like the terms animals use with their loved ones?' She thought to herself.

"Back off." The prince hissed out, which made the blonde whimpered before looking back at the girl. "Can you believe that bastard?! I'm Naruto! Your name is?" He asked as he began to jump up and down around her.

"Uh. . . Sakura. Haruno Sakura is my name." She stated as she tried to keep up with the hyper boy. He grinned at her. "Sakura suits you! Your named after that tree right? It's because of your hair, am I right? Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!" He asked as he continued to jump. As he watched Sasuke growled. He hadn't even bothered to learn her name, and _Naruto_ got it first.

"Ino!!" He roared which made the other two jump. Soon a female with long blonde hair and light blue eyes (they looked to have a slight shade of purple in them) appeared. "Yes your highness!?" She chirped happily with a blush on her face as she looked up at the prince with lust in her eyes. Sasuke snorted at her flirty attempts then pointed to Sakura. "I want her cleaned up and supplied with new clothes. Take her to my room when you're done."

The blonde girl flushed again but this time in fury. "The girl with that over-sized forehead?"

**_Snap_**

Sakura knew she just felt her temper break. "What was that?" She hissed out her green eyes flashing hate. The blonde smirked. "What no one has told you? Oh you poor thing." Sakura gritted her teeth together. 'No-one. Insults. The. Forehead.' She thought before she tossed Kyuubi's cage to Naruto and tackled the female.

Ino was to shock to defend herself, but luckily for her Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her back to him. Even with his strength he was having difficulty controlling the girl. "Say that again you pig!!" She roared as she continued to struggle against the prince's grasp. Ino gasped in horror. "Pig?! How dare you!?"

"Ino-Pig!! Ino-Pig!! Ino-Pig!!" Sakura chanted out trying to bite her captor's arm, she cursed when she couldn't. Sasuke didn't know what to make of this predicament. His new slave was trying to tackle another screaming her head off. This girl was too amusing. "Calm down." He commanded. Sakura stopped as she gave off a pout. 'But I want to kill her!!' She whined in her mind like a child.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Ino. "I said take her to get cleaned up. Not insult her. I don't want to hear that you started a fight with her. Now do what I say, _now_." He snapped harshly to the girl. She quickly snapped to attention before bowing again. With a glare at the pink-haired girl one last time she began to walk off indication fro Sakura to follow.

"Go." Sasuke commanded once more. With a sigh she walked over to Naruto grabbed the cage and followed Ino. After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke up. "So what's the plan?"

Sasuke looked over at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?" He asked sarcastically. The blonde rolled his blue eyes. "Sakura! What are you planning to do with Sakura?! You do know that she is most likely form that village that your army attacked?"

With a growl Sasuke folded his hands across his chest. "Of course I know that you dope! But I don't see what that has to do with anything." With a growl of his own Naruto clenched his fist together. "Well if you plan on raping her just remember that that village trained both men _and_ women to fight. She won't make it easy on you. And besides she is the only female who wants away from both your _bed_ and _yourself_."

With that statement Naruto walked off. The prince rolled his eyes and walked off in the opposite direction. He growled out and snapped his heads towards a dark corner. "What the hell do you want Itachi?" He hissed harshly. A cold chuckle was his only reply before his elder brother stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well little brother. You found yourself a little toy? How _cute_. My little brother is growing up." He stated as he chuckled more. Sasuke growled again. "What I do to _my_ slaves is no concern of yours." He snapped emphasizing 'my'. His brother made a "tut" noise with his tongue.

"Tut, tut little brother. Getting a bit _possessive_ over the female aren't we? But I don't blame you. She is rather beautiful. I might just want her for myself one day." He stated, lowering his voice, indicating what he wants. Sasuke lunged at him and grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt.

"Sakura is **_mine_**! She belongs to me and nobody else! So I don't want you to get within twelve feet of her! You got that?!" He roared at his brother's smirking face. "We'll see now won't we?" Sasuke cursed as his brother disappeared in his grasp. 'Damn! I'm still not strong enough!' He hissed in his mind as he punched the wall. 'I have to beat him. I have to beat that _murderer_!!'

He was about to storm off to his room to await Sakura when a tiny fox ran right by his feet, soaking wet and some soup bubbles foaming on it's fur. 'Is that what was in Sakura's cage? If that's here then. . .' And soon enough he heard a familiar voice calling out, "Kyuubi!! Stop!!" and then from around the corner came his slave.

Wet and in nothing but a towel.


	3. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer:** BB no owns Naruto!!

Sasuke: (hanging upside down over a tank of flesh eating slugs) Why me?

Sakura: (eating a cookie) You were mean.

Naruto: (also eating a cookie) Hehehe. Bastard!

Sasuke: Shut-up dope!

BB: (who was also eating a cookie) This is so much fun!

**Chapter Three: Meeting Again**

Sakura flushed bright red trying not to groan in embarrassment. 'How did I get in this mess?' She asked herself, wanting to be anywhere but where she was right then.

'Oh yeah. That damn pig took me to that washroom.' She thought as her memories went back to right after she and her new 'master' went their separate ways.

_"Keep up, forehead bitch!" The blond snapped harshly which made the pink-haired girl growl. "I thought that bastard told you not to insult me, pig." She snapped back just as harshly. Ino turned on her heels and glared at the smaller girl. "Mater Sasuke is not a bastard! He is the most beautiful man alive!" She stated dreamily as she sighed, thinking of the prince._

_Sakura snorted. "I said nothing about his looks, pig. I said he is a bastard who is so full of himself, one more compliment will make him bust." Ino hissed as she gritted her teeth together. "Well! He has a right to be! You saw how absolutely breath-taking he was! Soft black hair!"_

_"Which makes him look like a bird."_

_"Onyx eyes."_

_"Which makes one believes he has no soul."_

_"A body of a god."_

_"Which only adds to his egotistical warped mind."_

_"Will you shut up already!!?" Ino screamed at Sakura who smiled innocently and placed her hands up in front of her defensively. "What? All I was doing was stating my opinion like you were. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked as she stuck her bottom lip out blinking her expensive green eyes, giving her the cutest pouting look._

_Ino gagged. It wasn't fair! The forehead bitch could make the cutest looking face. She mentally slapped herself. 'Cute? Feh! That pipsqueak? Besides, my pouty look is far more cuter!'_

_Sakura smirked, knowing full well Ino was having the hardest time not to squeal out something. 'So Mama was right. All I have to do is pout and I got almost anybody! Tee hee! In your face pig!' She sang in her mind._

_"Well don't just stand there having a conversation with yourself! Didn't master Sasuke order you to clean me up?" She asked mischievously which made Ino growl. "Like hell! There's no way I'm going to touch you!" She roared as she stormed away from the smiling girl._

_Sakura giggled as she took Kyuubi out of his cage and held him to her. "Aww. Don't be like that!" She chirped as she skipped after her, holding her fox closely to her._

'That's right. Once I got into the tub and got cleaned off Kyuubi jumped in their with me and Ino freaked which made Kyuubi freak which led into the position I'm in right now.' She thought as she refused to look at the prince in the eyes.

'That's right. I'm now right in front of that bastard in nothing but a towel soaking wet.' Sakura was trying not to scream in embarrassment as she began to fidget, trying her best not to cry and run grab Kyuubi and run away.

The prince, however, was having a field day. While at first he was shocked, who wouldn't be? Seeing a nearly naked girl right in front of him would make anybody shock. But now he was allowing himself to lazy look over her tiny frame with pleasure.

"Well, well, well. Look at what came my way." He stated huskily which made Sakura squeak. "Ahh. . . . W-well, Kyuubi. . . ." She trailed off, not being able to find the words to talk. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"What? Oh that fox? Is that why you came out of you bath-time in nothing?" He asked as he walked around her, liking very much at what he was seeing. When he bought her she was dirty, had a few cuts and bruises on her, and her pink hair was matted together. Now here she was, her peach colored skin dirt less, and her shoulder length pink hair falling on her shoulders, making it look even more like silk.

"Would you mind not circling around me like you're some vulture?!" Sakura snapped harshly as she placed her hands on her hips, her green eyes flaming with anger and annoyance. The prince gave off a cold chuckle, which made Sakura's temper snap.

"What is so damn funny?! Why do you take so much joy laughing at me?" She growled, getting ready to lunge at the smirking man. "Because your amusing." He stated simply, knowing full well that he got her into another argument.

"Amusing!? You jerk! How is me defending myself from your damn insults amusing?!" She practically roared in fury, which only made Sasuke's smirk grow. "And damn it stop smirking at me!!"

With a sigh, as he tried to stop his cold chuckle, the prince looked at the girl's eyes. "Make me." He stated his smirk growing. Sakura growled and made a lunge for him but was stopped when two arms caught her in mid-air. "Whoa there!! I think you made him get the message pinky!" A familiar voice called out as the arms brought her down towards the ground. Sakura spun around to see a familiar grinning face.

"Kiba!!" She squealed out before tackling the grinning boy to the ground, Sasuke watching the scene in confusion and anger. "What is going on here?" He snapped glaring at the boy who in return smirked back up at him. "Kiba!! Kiba!! Kiba!! Kiba!!" Sakura squealed out as she began to jump up and down her grin growing. The brunette man kept grinning at the growling man and the excited woman. That was of course until he saw what she was wearing.

"Uh . . .Sakura? You- -Uh. . . Don't have any clothes on. . ." He coughed out his face going a flame as he begged that he wasn't getting a nosebleed or that he could control his eyes into not traveling down towards her chest.

Sakura, who seemed to have forgotten about that situation, flushed as she took a step back. "Well. . .I uh. . .Bye!!" She giggled out nervously before grabbing Kyuubi then running off at such speed that even Sasuke was in awe about. "Well, that was interesting." Kiba stated while chuckling to himself as he scratched the back of his head. His statement seemed to snap the prince out his trance as he glared at the other teen.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled out, not liking the relationship him and his slave seemed to have. Kiba snorted at him before looking away. "I happen to be your gardener's new slave/assistance. He bought me at the slave auction today."

Onyx eyes narrowed suspiciously at his general direction. "How do you know Sakura?" He snapped harshly towards him. The man just shrugged before answering. "I met her in the slave cart. She's a spunky one, alright, as you can easily see." He chuckled out remembering how she tried to tackle the prince. The prince just growled towards him. "I want you to stay away from her." He ordered.

Kiba sneered back at him in return. "Well your highness. I didn't realize that you two were together. But I don't hold any interest in Sakura that way. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go see if my _master_ needs assistance." He snapped sarcastically before stalking off towards the gardens. With a growl Sasuke stormed off towards his chambers in fury.

Ino sighed as she scrubbed Sakura's hair, whose face was aflame as she muttered to herself. "Ok, what is up with you?" She snapped harshly as she glared down at the girl who refused to look up at her.

"N-nothing, pig!!" She sputtered out, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat, which had been pounding against her chest since her new _owner_ had looked her up and down. 'Oooh! I can't believe that. . .that. . .grrr. I hate him!! I hate him!!' She chanted in her mind as she clenched her fist and bit her lip. Kyuubi looked up at his mother and cocked his head to the side, sensing her anger.

The blonde female sighed in annoyance knowing she wasn't getting anything else from the female. "Well we're almost done. After I finish cleaning you up, you will place those clothes on you and go see Master Sasuke."

The dark-haired man growled as he lay back on his bed waiting for his slave to arrive. He was very upset. The slave hadn't even been at the palace for a day, and yet she had already made an impact on him. He wanted no one coming within fifteen feet of her. He didn't want any man looking at her. He just wanted her to himself, which didn't make a lot of since to the prince.

Sure he has been taught to get grab and take what you want, and hell he wanted that girl, but he didn't expect to get so. . .needy of her. He wanted so very much to smash in that smirking man's face as he hugged his new slave. Why is it that every man that his new slave as seen has known, made a friendship, or wanted her? Naruto got her name and friendship, his elder brother wanted her, and that other slave knew her and held a friendship with her.

He growled as he remembered Kiba's arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

No one could touch her except him. No one could hold her. No one could so much look at her without his permission, and he doubted he was going to give anyone permission to touch or look at what rightfully belonged to him. Like right now. He wanted to do two things. Either tear that dog up limb from limb or have his way with his slave.

Both sounded appeasing to him.

Sasuke's dark thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud bang on his door. "Hey jack-ass!! Open up! The pig told me I have to come see you!!" A voice roared from the other side of the door.

A smirk appeared on his face as she slowly lifted himself up and made his way to the door.

He opened the door to see a beauty.

Her soft pink hair was pulled back into a tight braid and it rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a dark green gown that went to her ankles and had gold trimmings and fell off her cream colored shoulders. Wrapped around her neck was a black chocker with a golden fan as an amulet, the royal family's seal. The gown was made of velvet and wrapped around her curves perfectly. On her feet there was two dark green shoes.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, looking like she is ready to throw a tantrum. He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, signaling to her to enter. She gave him a snort before entering his room, gaping at the beauty of it.

It was big. It had flush red carpet, a couch, a fireplace, a big king size bed. It was just plain beautiful. She also knew that the black bed was made of silk by the way it shined and looked. Sakura couldn't help it. She had to explore the beautiful room.

Sasuke leaned on the wall allowing his slave to look around in complete awe and wonderment, chuckling as she made gasping noises and squeals of amazement. "Wow! You sleep in here! My whole home isn't near as big as this! This is silk! Did you know that?! Your bed sheets are made out of silk! And you have a fireplace!! And a couch!! Oh! This looks breakable- -_**CRASH**_ Oops. Sorry! I can fix it!!"

The prince could only laugh at her childish antics. "Well aren't you a lively little one?" He chuckled out which made her flush. "Leave me alone! I can't help it! Your room is magnificent!! Ooh! A window!" She chirped as she went over to where the window was covered by black drapes. She touched the velvet drape sighing.

"I take it you have a thing for black?" She asked towards him, who only grunted. With a roll of her green eyes she pulled the curtains apart and gaped at the sight. His window over-looked the most breath-taking scenery she has ever seen.

It was a big garden filled with countless colors of flowers, fountains, trees, and stone paths. Her breath was taken away at the sight of the beauty of colors. "My God." She whispered as she saw the wildlife.

"I take it you like the view." Sasuke stated as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She flushed but was too entranced in the outside world to try to break free.

"Do you wish to see it?" He whispered as he nuzzled her behind her ear. "Really? Yes! It is absolutely breath-taking!" She sang out. Sasuke nodded before grasping her by her wrist and began to drag her out of the room.

Unbeknownst to the two red eyes gleamed as they watched the two figures walk out of the castle and into the garden.

"I think those two could use some company." Itachi chuckled as he then began to walk after them.

(**Author**)

BB: Yeah, yeah. It was short and it sucked. But Kiba came back!! And Shikamaru will return later (don't be looking for him any time too soon though). And I'm not sure about the couplings. Like:

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi

Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba

Sasuke/Sakura/Neji

Sasuke/Sakura/and all of the men above.

Don't worry! I'll think of something! But I'm leaning more towards just Sasuke and Sakura, maybe add Neji in the mix.


	4. Bird's Logic

**Disclaimer:** No.

BB: Hey everyone! (guns, knives, and sporks get pointed at her) Hehehehe. Are you mad?

Reviewers: No shit Sherlock.

BB: Sorry! I do have a life apart from the Internet!

Sakura: No you don't.

BB: Quiet! They don't need to know that!

Sakura: (sighs) Idiot.

BB: Hey!

Reviewers: Start the damn fic!

BB: Ok! Ok! Favor every one! Favor! Please don't say in your review what couple you want it too be! It will be Sasuke/Sakura definitely, I'll decide on the triangle part, but it will end with S/S. But please don't vote. I wanted suggestions, not a vote. Stories, including some of mine, have been taken off because of polls and votes. If you want to vote e-mail me (and also say HI!) but no more voting please. Now you can beg. Or make suggestions but don't use the word vote. I'm rather fond of this story and I really don't want it to be taken off. Demo-Arigato! Thank you very much!

**Chapter Four: Bird's Logic**

Sakura was in complete awe when they reached the garden. Up close it was far more beautiful. The flowers were all different colors and were assorted into beautiful arrangements. Large trees were every which direction one looked. Oak, maple, apple, pear, and many more. Fountains and ponds were left and right and the path was stone and pebbles. The grass was a dark green and looked soft to the touch.

It had to be the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The fields back at her village were pretty but nothing compared to this. She was slightly confused on why a dark family like the Uchiha would have such a gorgeous place like this, but it didn't matter to her. She was so happy to see a sight like this. She thought that after she had been captured she would never see the outdoors again. Many slave owners only let their slaves go out to go on errands not for sightseeing.

She had been the possession of Sasuke for only a short while and yet she was beginning to _slightly_ change her view on him. Only slightly though. While he wasn't being cruel to her as most slave owners were he was still treating her like a pet. He was teasing her, making her pretty, showing her off, and taking care of her. But while most slaves would rather be in her possession she didn't feel so comfortable.

To him she was a pet, a doll, _his_. This did not suit well with her.

With a sigh she continued looking around, with Sasuke at her heels, making sure she doesn't run off. She shuddered every time she felt his eyes trail down her back. She kept convincing herself that it was out of disgust that she shuddered, but a part of her keeps saying other wise. With a growl she turned around and growled at him when his eyes made their way down her back again.

"Do you mind!" She snapped. Sasuke looked at her with a smirk before shrugging. "You're my slave. I can look if I want." He cooed out which made her flush. "Shut up! And I'm not yours! I'm only here _temporarily_! Got that!" Sakura snarled as her green eyes narrowed, her glare going up ten folds. He only chuckled at her immature behavior.

"Stop laughing at me damn it!" She screeched as she stomped her foot about to throw a tantrum. His smirk only grew as her temperament reached its peak. "You really need to learn how to calm that little temperament of yours."

She only stuck her tongue out. "You better put that back in before I'm tempted to do something." The prince purred out. The petal haired girl squeaked and instantly brought it back in her mouth. "Pervert!" She hissed as she stormed off, with the smirking Uchiha right behind her.

"Why must you follow me?" She questioned her temperament slowly dying.

"I don't want my new little pet to run off." 'Nor do I want any other bastard to get to you.'

She rolled her eyes at her nickname he used. "As stated before: I'm not yours." She huffed out as she crossed her arms across her chest. Another laugh erupted from his throat as he watched her walk off. "Has anyone ever told you you're stubborn?"

She snorted. "Yes. And has anyone ever told you you're an ass?"

This 'argument' went on for a while, neither side winning and Sakura was getting annoyed. Sasuke only seemed to be playing with her, which she was not finding amusing. "Shut up!"

She screeched in anger as he laughed at her again. "Grrr. Hmph! Whatever!" She sniffed out indifferently as she squatted down to get a good look at one of the flowers.

Sasuke only smirked with a small shrug of his shoulders before he went over to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey! Just what the hell are you doing!" She snapped as he began to drag her off from the path. "Where are you taking me?" She questioned.

"You seem like the type of person who has to feel not look." He stated as he ignored her comment of "Same goes for you jack-ass!". "I'm taking you too a place where you can. . . Play." He said finding it difficult to understand why someone would want to play, especially in a field.

Sakura was taken a back from his statement. 'He's letting me play? Does this guy not understand the fundamentals of owning a slave? I mean come on! I thought owners were suppose to be. . . well more. . .err evil. Oh who am I kidding? He is evil! Just not as evil as I first thought.'

"What the hell are you thinking of?" The handsome prince asked with a questioning glance over his shoulder. Sakura flushed and looked down. "None of your damn business!" She snapped haughtily back. Dark onyx eyes rolled in annoyance as her usual insults came pouring from her lips but smirked when she saw her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Come on. We're almost there."

Sakura blinked as she looked up at him confusion written all over her face. "Where exactly is there?" She asked which made him chuckle. "It's a surprise."

A pout formed her mouth but complied with following him. After a few moments of trailing threw the tall grass and flowers they arrived at a hill. "There." He pointed to the green lump in the ground. "Here you can just play around and I can keep a close eye on you from the top." He finished with a smirk as he saw her eyes narrow in anger.

"Hmph! Fine! Watch me! But mock my words the moment you take your eyes off of me I will be out of here! You can't watch me forever!" And with that she stomped over to where a patch of flowers were only to sit down and begin to make a crown out of them. Sasuke laughed under his breath before he made a jump and landed swiftly and silently on the hill behind the petal-haired girl.

Sitting down he looked down at the girl who seemed to be enjoying herself completely forgetting all that happened to her today. She was humming to herself as she intertwined the roots and stems of each flower. Every once in a while she would give off an agitated screech signaling to Sasuke she did something wrong.

'She has no patience does she?' He asked to himself as he smirked. It wasn't everyday that you find a female with as much spunk and dignity as she has. You also don't find one that completely loathes him instead of lusts for him. For that reason he wanted her all the more.

A chuckle escaped from his throat when she gave off one more screech and shot up. Obviously fed up with trying and failing. That's when she began to walk around, still in sight of the hill looking at the ground for, what Sasuke imagined, more flowers. She stopped, her eyes glued to one spot before she squatted down observing something.

She didn't move for six minutes and the prince was getting curious on what held the short-attention-span slave. With a small hop he landed behind her taking a look over her shoulder. He saw a bird's nest with three light sky blue eggs with dark blue freckles all over them.

He looked over to see that the cherry blossom child had a smile on her face as she watched the eggs. "Why are you so interested in them?" He asked startling her. She looked over at him with a glare before looking down and pointed. "Watch the middle one closely."

With an inquiring rising of his eyebrow Sasuke did as he was told. He waited for a few seconds before he saw the egg jerk a bit. "They're hatching." He deadpanned which made Sakura giggle. "Yep. It's almost the middle of spring. The eggs will begin to hatch soon. Then again for all we know, these little fellows are late bloomers."

The prince nodded as he watched them. "I thought the birds only nested in the trees."

That statement made Sakura smile, almost smugly. "Here I though the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom knew everything. No. Most birds do nest in the trees however there are a few types that nests on the ground."

With a sigh Sasuke looked over at her once more. It was obvious she was absolutely fascinated with this. He then looked down at the nest before he reached out to touch one. He was a centimeter away from an egg when Sakura screeched and tackled him. "No you idiot! Don't touch them! If you do the mother bird will abandon them!"

The young man looked taken aback. "What do you mean? Why would she abandon them?"

She sighed as she sat up. "Well that's what I've heard. If the mother birds sees you or has some indication that you were there she would think that you were a predator. Birds can't save their eggs, so to save themselves and the survival of their species they abandon them. They have too save themselves."

Sasuke snorted as he eyed the nest. "They abandon it? And us humans always say that we should learn from animals loyalties."

Sakura sighed as she shook her head. "While it does seem selfish one also has too look at the big picture. If both them and their eggs are killed then that was one bird less that could continue that certain species population. If the bird tried tot save the eggs the eggs would die anyway, because the bird would have to make another nest within a short time span and pick up the eggs which is not possible. Birds can't open their beaks large enough for the egg and even if they could they would have to be gentle enough so it won't crack. And if they can save that it would only be one of the eggs. And while that is better than nothing that still is a major risk. Now some birds don't always take off, they try to defend their home but it doesn't always work out."

Her voice and the seriousness of it and how she spoke of nature in an almost philosophy tone made him flush. He has never heard of a woman who could speak like that. "You know a lot about this, don't you?"

She was surprised from his statement, which was actually pretty close to a compliment, and gave off a shy smile. "In my village. We love the forest and nature. We're at peace with it. That's why Kyuubi was so accepting of me as his adoptive mother."

He nodded before he looked around. "Where is that fox anyway?"

Sakura giggled, that Sasuke couldn't help but notice, had an evil edge to it. "Oh. I ordered that pig to watch him for a moment and to make sure he is nice and clean."

"AUGH! THE DAMN THING BIT ME!" The girl with long blond hair screamed as the kit's teeth sunk deep in her finger. She swore she saw it smirk before it ran off.

"GAH! No you stupid animal! You're staying with me! Get your ass back here!" Ino screamed as she took off after the baby fox.

Sasuke smirked. "I take it that she will have a difficult time?"

Sakura laughed showing her straight white teeth. "Yeah. I made sure that that pig would have a very rough time. I told Kyuubi to be a brat. So she should be screaming her head off in frustration by now."

The black-haired man shook his head as his smirk grew. "You still going on about that pig business?" She shrugged with a grin. "Yeah. So what? She was a bitch to me. I'm not one for taking that sitting down. Besides I saw the way she was looking at you. She was practically undressing you with her eyes and right in the open! I found that very disgusting." She hissed with a nod of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sasuke smirked. 'Innocent. She is so innocent and pure. I want it. I want her.' "Jealous?"

The tiny girl seemed to have chocked on air as she suddenly found herself gasping for air as she coughed. Once she got her breathing back to a regular pace she glared at him. "Jealous? Of what?"

He shrugged his mysterious smirk growing which made her anger grow. "Damn it leave me alone!" She snarled as she stood up and began walking away from the nest with her arms crossed. The prince chuckled as he slowly made his way after her, deciding to let her have a bit of a heads start to cool off.

Sakura growled as she kicked a tree only to yelp in pain as she held her throbbing foot. "That bastard! Ow! I can't believe he would, OW! Say something like that! Owwie!" She whined out as her toes began to bruise.

She stopped when she heard a dark chuckle come from behind her. She saw a familiar hair of black and she was about to snap at him to leave him alone when she took notice of something else. "Sa-Sasuke?" He stepped more into the light and she saw that he had dark red eyes.

"No."

Sasuke smirked when he heard her talking but stopped when he heard another voice. A dark voice, somewhat similar to his own, speaking to Sakura. His eyes flashed red in anger as a snarl was pulled on his face. "Itachi."

Sakura flinched under, the man who looked like Sasuke, gaze. "So my little brother's new pet. I'm quite happy that we have met. My brother seems to be quite infatuated with you and close up I can see why." He bent down so that their faces were centimeters apart. "Better watch out." He spoke in an almost playful tone. "I'm not one to let my little brother have things I want for long." He purred as he stroke her cheek.

He smirked and jumped back as a kunai flew right at him before a furious Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura. "Well my little brother has arrived. Now here I thought brothers were suppose to share. Tsk. Tsk. How selfish of you."

Sasuke's fists were in clenched as he tried to control his urge to slit his brother's throat. "Stay away from her. She's mine. And I don't like it when people try to take away what is mine."

Itachi smirked as she eyes the trembling girl behind his sibling. "Not for long. You haven't taken her as your own. I will. Believe me little brother. Your little pet will soon be my little pet." And with that he vanished without a trace.

Sasuke snarled as he punched a near by tree making it explode. "He will not get her. Sakura belongs to me!" He snarled under his breath.

Ino gave off huffs as she collapsed in a dead faint after running non-stop after the fox. The kit smirked as he hopped on her back, knowing she wouldn't be up for a while, curled up in her long hair and her back and decided to take a well-deserved nap.

**Author:** Ta-da! Yeah, kind of short. I know. And a bigger plot will appear in later chapters when some more characters are introduced. Be on the look out for Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi and others! Please Review!

Note: Please review my **Claiming Flower**, **Love Sick**, **Wife Contest**, **Jealous Thoughts, Denial Ideas**, and my future fics please! I have a lot in mind! I think the next fic that I will put up will be **Small Steps**, or **Dark Desire** (formally known as **Vampire's Desire**)


	5. Stolen Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Do not own!

BB: (being hung upside down over a large tank of blood-sucking pieces of carrots) Well this is interesting.

Reviewers: (glares as they poke her with sporks) BITCH!

BB: (sigh) I can never get a break can I?

Reviewers: NO!

BB: Ok.

Reviewers: STOP BEING SO UNCARING!

BB: Alright. Alright. Sheesh. Let's begin!

**Note:** Cerulean San- I'm not bashing Ino. While she is not my favorite character, she's not my least (glares at Sasuke). She's just having a hard time. But she will be happy later. I promise. All I like to do is poke at characters; at times I will place Sakura in embarrassing situations. If I ever do bash a character it would be Sasuke or Serenity/Shizuka (from Yu-Gi-Oh) I just really don't like them. And I never said bashing wasn't ok. Sometimes it can be funny. I just hate how girls hate Sakura and Tea/Anzu (from Yu-Gi-Oh) because of some made up reason and they think that they are getting in the way of the yaoi. So. . .There you have it.

**Another Note:** The title of this fic will soon be changed. I think 'Possession' is to dark of a name for this fic, which right now is so fluffy and fun. I'll be on the look out for new names, so if you see another title for this. . .well. . .yeah.. . .er. . .that's it.

**One More Note:** 200th REVIEW BABY! Maybe I'll get to 300 before the next chapter!. . .A girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Five: Stolen Kisses**

On the way back to the palace, Sakura was feeling very uneasy. Well that was the understatement of the year. She felt downright scared. After a run-in with her owner's elder brother, being seduced by said brother, and then Sasuke proclaiming that she belonged to him was not something she really enjoyed.

And before Sakura was just a bit weary of Sasuke because of his power and the fact that he bought her, now she was a bit nervous around him.

She was right next to him, only a centimeter behind him. If she fell behind he would grab her wrist and force her to be right back. He wasn't talking to her, every once in a while she would here him muttered something under his breath, but that was it.

Sakura wanted to be anywhere but there.

After another few moments of unsettling silence, Sakura cleared her throat and placed on her tough guy attitude. "So what exactly am I here for?"

When he didn't answer her, she frowned, getting very annoyed. "I mean am I going to be working?" When she was answered with silence once again she gave off a loud, irritated screech.

"What the hell is your problem! I'm already your damn slave, why can't you at least tell me what I'm going to be doing!" She fumed as tears of anger and frustration began to come forth. She really was not having a good time with her village being massacred; being sold to the bastard prince who's family ordered the massacre, being hit on by both him and his brother, and now getting the silent treatment.

Snarling, the small petal-haired girl shot in front of him, getting ready to slap him. Just as her hand was about to come in contact with his cheek, he caught her hand with godlike speed.

Widening her eyes, Sakura knew she made a mistake. He grabbed her wrist and gave it a warning squeeze as he gave her a dark glare. "Shut up." He ordered, making her wince at the harsh tone.

"Listen, and listen good." The dark-haired prince began as he refused to let her eyes leave his. "Your mine. I bought you and now I own you. And in one day of belonging to me you've had three different men slobber all over you." She gave off a small fearful yelp when he gave her hand another squeeze.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" He snapped, making her shake her head innocently. Smirking he brought her closer to him. "I find it very annoying. You will not see any of those men again. Understand?"

Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she tried to control her urge to cry. "Bu-but! Naruto and Kiba are my friends! An-and I-Itachi-San snuck up on me!" She cried in defense.

Shrugging Sasuke pulled her closer, nuzzling his face in her hair. "I don't care. You will not see them again."

Trying to pull away, Sakura lashed out. "I'm not yours, damn it! I'm not some doll that you can own and then throw away! Those are my friends and I will not sit still and allow you to just deny me the rights of seeing them!"

Her rant was about to continue as she opened her mouth when it was covered. Her green eyes shoot up even wider as Sasuke placed a heated kiss on her lips.

Never in her life as anything like this happened to her.

He was rough yet passionate, dominant yet giving. Her knees buckled and she fell limply in his rams as he continued to ravage her.

His arms were secured around her slim waist, pulling her even closer to his body. He pushed his tongue between her lips and teeth as he allowed his hand to gently massage her lower back.

Allowing his tongue to trace every once of her mouth, his free hand wandered to her hair, stroking her softly. Sakura gave off a tiny mewl, liking the attention she was receiving.

Smirking, Sasuke continued his kiss. Pulling back his tongue he gently began to suck on her lip, making it bruised before he gave it a little nip. Sakura winced at the pain but sighed as he began the same thing again, sucking on it, allowing her bloody lip a bit of relief.

He did this same cycle about three more times before trying something new. Dragging his mouth away from hers, allowing her air into her lungs, he slowly made his way to her neck with licks, nips, butterfly-kisses, and gentle sucks.

Sakura was in absolute heaven from this new feeling running threw her body. She gave off a tiny squeak when he bit her quite hard in the junction of her neck. That bit of pain woke her up from her daze.

"Ow!" She then reeled back and punched him in the face. Yelping, Sasuke fell back, obviously not expecting an out lash like that. "What was that for woman!" He hissed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Jerk-ass! You just took my first kiss! And you bit me! What are you? A vampire?" She snapped as she flipped him off. Giving a small twitch he stood back up, wiping the bit of blood from his chin as he glared down at her.

"It seemed you were enjoying it. I'm not a vampire, and damn it you're a woman stop cursing and flipping me off!" He ordered as she growled back up at him.

"I can damn well curse and flip you off if I want too! You owe me an apology! A girl's first kiss is special! You just took it and I've only known you for a day!" She screamed back at him.

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke formed his hands in fist, his veins throbbing as her voice took on another level of loud. "Will you SHUT-UP!"

She squealed in surprise, covering her face with her head. Whimpering, she glared at him. "Stop snapping at me! You're so mean Sasuke!" She whined out, making her eyes water, appearing pathetic like a beaten dog.

He twitched again, the girl had was trying to worm her way out of getting in trouble by appearing cute.

And it was working, damn it.

"What the hell is up with you! One minute you a fire-breathing-banshee now you a helpless stray dog!"

She giggled mischievously as she stuck her tongue out, forming her hands to look like paws as she rubbed her cheek. "Meow?" He growled before he stormed off, with the smug Sakura tailing behind him.

"Sasuke-Kuuuun! Sakura-Chan is hungry!" She cooed out as she pouted, poking her stomach, which grumbled. "Ugh! Fine!" He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her back to the palace.

"Hehe! I win!" The small girl giggled as she skipped with him.

00

When the two entered the palace, making there way to the hall that held the kitchen they came across an unusual sight. Kyuubi was curled up on an unconscious Ino, netted in her long blonde locks.

"Aw! He likes her!" She squealed out, making the kit's head snap up, yawning. Once its black eyes focused on the grinning girl who was squatted down. Yipping happily, the small baby fox tried to jump to her arms.

It yelped when it fell down on the floor, its paws wrapped by the hair of his bed. Whimpering that he couldn't get to his mother, his whining took on another level.

Smiling, Sakura moved over to him, gently unwrapping the hair from the hind legs. She laughed again in sympathy at the sight of Ino. "We shouldn't leave her here. Take her to bed, Sasuke-Kuuuuun!" She ordered as she pointed a finger at him.

Scoffing at her, he took a gander around until he caught something that would help him. "Kakashi!" He roared, making Sakura jump a bit. Looking where he was she blinked. A tall, older man with wild silver hair, a mask, and an eye patch was slouched against a railing of the stairs a book in his hand.

"Hmm? Oh, Sasuke." He gave a small smile, she thinks, as he held up his hand in a hello motion.

"Where the hell were you today?" Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were suppose to be back at the palace early this morning."

A lazy eyes rose in a thoughtful manor before smiling again. "Oh. I had to help this little old lady save her vegetable garden from a wild mongoose."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke's hands clenched again, his head throbbing. "You filthy liar." He grumbled before glaring at the man. "Take Ino to her room. She is tired as you can very well see."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kakashi looked at Ino before looking over at Sakura. Another smile. Walking over to her, Sakura couldn't help but think that he looked like a scarecrow.

A very tall scarecrow.

"Hmm? Now who is this?" He asked as he gave Sakura a welcoming smile. "She's Haruno Sakura. My new slave." The prince stated, not giving Sakura a chance to introduce herself.

"I'm a big girl, asshole. I can introduce myself!" Sakura sniffed with a glare. Laughing, Kakashi gave her a pat on the head. "Adorable girl. Got your self quite a prize Sasuke!" He chirped, jut dodging a kunai from the furious man.

"Just take Ino to her room you pervert!"

Waving the prince off, Kakashi went over to the sleeping blonde and picked her up over his shoulder. "Well. I'll be off. See you Sasuke, Sakura-Chan."

'Why must he do this to me?' Sasuke asked himself as she glared at the retreating figure of the silver-haired man.

"He was funny." Sakura deadpanned, making him wanting more than anything than to strangle her pretty neck. Which by the way was bruising from his little love bite. "He's an perverted idiot." Making his way to the kitchen he threw another glance at the girl.

"Come."

"I ain't no frick'en dog! Stop saying that!"

00

Munching happily on her apple, Sakura threw a curious look to Sasuke who was munching on a rice ball. After a moment of her staring Sasuke sighed, "What? Something on my face?" He snapped.

Her green eyes brightened before she smiled. "Nope! Just curious." She said before she took another bite out of her apple. Raising an eyebrow, the youngest Uchiha licked his lips from any loose grains of rice.

"About what?"

"You." She sang out happily.

Shaking his head with another smirk his onyx eyes roamed over to her neck. It was obvious that was going to be staying with her for a while. It was slightly turning purple and red, and he could vaguely make out the puncture wounds.

Seeing his stare Sakura glared suspiciously at him. "What the hell are you staring at?" Smirking his lustful gaze went to her face, making her flush.

"You."

"What about me?" She chocked, trying not to turn into a pile of mush like she did earlier in the garden. She gasped when his arms wrapped around her waist. 'When did he move?'

"Just you." He purred as he gently licked her neck. Her face burned bright red as he continued to do many different and fantastic to her neck.

"Um. . .I-I don't think th-this is a good ideYA!" She squealed out as he bit her once again on her neck.

"Why must you do that!"

He shrugged as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "I like it." She rolled her eyes, as she moved her head, allowing him better access. "Hm? What's this? Are you giving up?" He teased.

With a growl she elbowed him in the gut. "You bit my neck and it hurts. You're going to make it feel better. Whether by kisses or medicine I don't care I just want something."

"I prefer the first one." He whispered as he went back to soothing her neck. She gave off a tiny moan as his tongue darted out and lapped up a bit of blood.

"Hey Sasuke-BastaACK!" Naruto gagged as he burst into the room, only to trip and fall at the sight. The new slave was on the prince's lap, his arms around her waist as he buried his face into her neck, sucking on her flesh. Sakura was red in the face, sweating, had a somewhat dazed expression, and was mewling and moaning. Sasuke was purring, growling and grunting.

"MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" The blonde screamed out in absolute horror before he fell down to the ground twitching. Sakura squeaked being caught in such a position, let alone a prince, was something she was quite embarrassed about.

'How the hell did this happen? He's my enemy! Damn him and his good kissing skills.' She snarled in her head, very upset that she let herself loose control in a situation like this.

She had lost her dignity and first kiss to the man who was part of the family that destroyed hers.

Haruno Sakura knew she was loosing it.

Seeming unfazed with being caught, Sasuke tightened his hold against the small girl as he eyed the other young man. "What is it dobe?" He hissed upset that his time with his new pet was cut off.

"Er. . .Well. .Aa. .. Oh yes!" He said as he snapped his fingers remembering the thing he was suppose to tell. "The Hyuugas are coming for a visit. They will be here in about two days."

Sakura's eyes went wide at the name. "Hyuuga." She whispered, wincing only slightly as Sasuke's possessive grip went even tighter as he nuzzled himself against her neck.

"Damn Hyuugas." He hissed before glaring up at the uncomfortable servant. "Leave." Naruto mumbled a 'Thank-you' as he ran off, not wanting his innocent mind to be more corrupted and dirtied.

"You and the Hyuuga Family have had a rivalry for a long time. Are they coming for peace treaty?" She asked innocently, making him growl.

"Doubt it. Probably just want to provoke us into a war."

Blinking, Sakura adjusted slightly in his hold, getting a better look at his face. "Why would they do that?"

He shrugged as he stroked her hair once again, "Starting a war would mean that we fight to see who would be best."

Her confused look urged him to continue. "See who is stronger. More powerful." Nodding in understanding Sakura leaned back into his embrace, feeling very sleepy.

Chuckling at her childish attitude Sasuke held her closer. "I see you're tired. Well, you did have a very tiring day and it is getting late." He gently brought her up in a bridal position, as he left the kitchen.

00

Upon entering his room Sasuke smirked when he heard the even breathing coming from below him, his new slave obviously asleep.

Making his way over to the bed he gently placed her down, making sure she was safely cocooned in the blanket. Moving a strand of loose pink hair a tiny smile appeared on his face.

Once he was positive that she was safe and comfortable he left the room, locking it to make her stay inside and to make sure no one came inside. Entering the hallway his hard and cold expression came foreword.

Making his way swiftly to the throne room, he entered with a furious look on his face. His father and brother also had grim expressions. "I take it you heard?" His father, the king, snapped as his youngest son bowed.

"Yes. The Hyuugas are on their way here? Are they that desperate to die?" Sasuke snarled out making his older brother frown. "We should not underestimate them. As disputable as they are we will have to grin and bear their visit. We might be stronger than them, we might not but we do not want to get into a war."

Scoffing, Sasuke glared at him, still furious about the stunt that Itachi pulled a bit earlier that evening. "Who's coming?"

"The king, his daughter, and his nephew the heir to the Hyuuga kingdom."

Sasuke's blood boiled more at the mention of the heir to the Hyuuga Kingdom. "Hyuuga Neji." He snarled out making his father nod.

"Yes. And I can only hope that nothing that will insult our royal and proud name will come to light." Sasuke looked down, remembering a few years ago when he and Neji had gotten into a large brawl.

They had a childish feud, a tantrum that dishonored both of their names. They were disgraced for months after that incident.

"Now to discuss another issue." His father started up, earning Sasuke's attention. "The slave you bought."

Clenching his teeth and fist, Sasuke kept quite and listened. "You have only had her for one day yet from what I'm getting you are already becoming attached to her."

Another silent snarl escaped his lips.

"Need I remind you that you are engaged to Kin of the Sound Kingdom?" A wave of disgust went threw the young prince. He hated that kingdom, Kin, and Orochimaru the king.

He knew that Orochimaru wanted him to be part of his army, his army that he wanted to use to take control over all the kingdoms.

"I understand father." He hissed, trying to control his temper. Bowing again, he excused himself taking his lave back to his room.

Once he was a ways down he punched a wall hard, cracking it, his black eyes flashing red. "I don't want Kin." He snarled out, a dark aura shooting out of him. "I want Sakura."

00

Snuggling deeper into the silk covers Sakura whimpered as her eyes narrowed before she moved uncomfortably.

_A figure was walking towards her threw the thick mist. Her long hair waving in the discrete wind, her arms opening wide._

"_You must be there for him." She cried out hoarsely._

"_Who?" Sakura called back, trying to get a better image of her. "Only you will be able to save him from himself. Save him from turning dark."_

_Becoming more confused by the moment, Sakura whimpered as she bit her lip. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You are the light in which he needs. He will become darkness. He will become what he is fighting to destroy."_

"_Ugh!" Sakura cried out in frustration as she clamped her hands in her hair. "Who are you talking about! Who the hell are you!"_

"_You are in danger."_

Yelping, Sakura shoot up panting as sweat dribbled down the side of her face. "What was that?" She asked as she looked around. Once her mind cleared she realized that she was in the prince's chambers.

Messaging her head, Sakura pulled her legs to her chest as she heaved a sigh, calming her down. "Who do I need to protect?" She muttered. She squealed when the door opened and Sasuke came storming in.

"What? Why are you so upset?" Her annoyance turned to worry and confusion when he didn't answer her. Instead he went up to her and shoved her back down into the pillows, his mouth once again claiming hers.

00

**Author:** Done! Now, Kakashi has been introduced and I think next chapter the Hyuugas will be introduced as well as Lee, I think. Others will appear later. Sorry for the long update. Er. Yeah.


	6. Friendship Beginings

BlackBelt: Sorry for how long it has taken for me to update! Really! But I do have other stories, so yeah! They need attention too! And I'm happy to say I've reached the 300 mark! And 2257 Hits on this, which makes me happy! Now I'm still trying to come up with another title for this but so far I have nothing in my mind. Do not vote (that is illegal here) but I would like suggestions, but if you all prefer this title I will live with it. But things might turn darker soon, so maybe it is a good name.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Six: Friendship Beginnings**

Sakura whimpered under the pressure of the kiss, his tongue digging deep in the caverns of her mouth taking the breath out of her.

Sasuke was too deep in his lust to feel her uncomfort nor was her pain, her taste intoxicating, like cherries; sweet, sour, the perfect mix. There was also a taste of flower nectar, almost like honey that was warm and almost melted in his mouth. He wanted more. He needed more. He was going to get more.

He was practically crushing her as he moved himself closer to her, wanting more skin contact and more taste. With a hiss, he drug his mouth from hers moving his mouth to her neck nipping possessively at the neck. "Mine." He drawled out in absolute lust, his hands gently rubbing up and down her curves, memorizing the sensual waves of her body. She gasped out in pleasure and amazement, showing him that she was indeed a virgin as the slave driver stated, the way she withered under him in confusion, not knowing how to react to this sign of affection.

The prince then remembered Itachi, Naruto, Kiba all of which had given her such molten gazes, looks that only he could give. Only him. Her tiny mewls and pants drove him on to taking her, making he scream his name. She was strong; she could bear his heirs, and help him run this nation once his remaining family members are killed off.

A sadistic grin swept over his face, his eyes flashing a deadly red.

Threw hazy green eyes, Sakura saw this and her dream came rushing back to her. With a yelp she tried to shove him off, "What the hell do you think you are doing? What is it with you and kissing me!" She snapped breaking him from his dark daydreaming. With a quick jerk of his head the prince looked down at her before smirking, "You seemed to have been enjoying it, little rabbit."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes. "Now will you get off? You're heavy!" She whined making him chuckle, but oblige, falling to her side and bringing her against him. "Hey!" She squeaked only to earn an ear-full of his dark laughter. Flushing at the sound, Sakura looked away, not wanting to look directly into his eyes, knowing she would be lost if she did. Huffing Sakura patted her flat stomach with a frown, "I want some food!"

With a sigh Sasuke stroked her hair softly, loving to pamper his little pet, "You're always hungry." He purred as his hand ran from her hair to just above her breast. With a squeal, she thrashed away only to fall off the bed, much to the Uchiha's amusement. "And you're such a klutz."

"And you're a pervert!" She snarled as she picked herself up, rubbing her sore head. "Really? What is it with you and that stuff? Surly I can't be the only lucky one." Her sarcastic remark went into one ear and out the other. "So you do like it?" He teased earning her feral and angry growl.

"You wish." Sasuke only shrugged before picking himself back up. "Come. You can eat afterwards." He stated making her frown. "After what?" In an instant he was in front of her his hand trailing her neck where the bruises still were.

"You need a new wardrobe."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she gave Kyuubi pats on the head making him purr as she watched the now awake Ino shuffle threw a her closet, trying to find an outfit for Sakura. "Ugh! I can't believe that I have to take you to the town to buy clothes! Really! Me, Sasuke-Kun's future wife!"

With a roll of her eyes, Sakura allowed her hand to run threw her hair with a snort. "I'M Sasuke-Teme's personal slave and you are mine. So of course you would be showing me around, Ino-Pig!" She teased out making the blonde snort in anger and annoyance.

"Whatever. Ah-ha!" She then pulled out one of her more tattered and old dresses; it was a dirty maroon red. Scrunching up her nose, but allowing a smirk to appear on her face, the blonde tossed the garment to the pink-hair young woman. Squeaking, she caught it before examining it, giggling as she poked her fingers threw some of the moth holes.

"It's all holey!" She laughed as she quickly stripped off of her green dress that was covered with dirt and grass stains and placed on the red dress. Ino felt a small smile on her face, 'Nothing gets this girl down does it? She's now a slave, her village and family are gone and yet she smiles and laugh.' Heaving a sigh she then snorted again, placing on her tough and uncaring façade once again.

"Alright you're dressed, And don't complain about how that looks or feels, you are way to skinny and have a flat-chest, unlike my own beautiful body, so that's the only outfit that would really fit you other than the one you messed up." She snapped earning another sheepish giggle.

"Gomen, Ino-Pig. I guess I got a bit excited when I played outside." 'And when Sasuke decided he needed to ruffle my clothes up during a make-out session.' Heaving a sigh, Sakura quickly ran after Ino who had left the room and began her way out of the castle grounds.

"Wait for me!" She whined out as she ran after the blonde only to trip over the long skirt of the dress that swept against the ground. "Owwie." She sobbed as her nose connected to the hard ground. Ino swept around hearing her whimper and gasped as she saw her face down on the ground. Hurrying over to the girl she helped her up, wincing at the sight of the blood.

Quickly brining out a white handkerchief and placed it up against the smaller female's nostrils. With her free hand she felt the tip of the bruised nose, sighing when she realized it wasn't broken. "Jeeze! You are a complete klutz!" She then placed the girl back on her feet before bending over and rolling the hem of the dress up, preventing it from grazing across the ground when she walked leading her to tripping again.

"Keep that under your nose." Ino snapped seeing Sakura taking it off. "I want to make sure that the bleeding fully stops before you go into town. I don't want to be associated with a girl with a bloody nose."

With a laugh, Sakura looked down at the blonde with a grin, "I bet everyone would think I was having perverted thoughts about you. Then where would you be?"

Ino stood up tossing her long locks over her shoulder in a haughty action, "Feh! I know I attract females as well! With these looks I have everyone loving me!"

A smirk graced Sakura's lips as she hugged the girl by the waist, her nose no longer bleeding, though it was red and bruised and had some dry blood on it. "Oh Ino-Chan! You figured me out! The truth is ever since this morning when I first laid eyes on you my heart swelled! My love! Let's run away and be together forever!"

Squealing and blushing, Ino quickly slapped her hands away her hands moving around wildly, "I know I attract women but that doesn't mean I like them! You're cute and all but NO! You aren't cute! You are disgusting! My love is reserved for Sasuke-Kun and Sasuke-Kun alone!" Sakura sniggered hearing Ino blabber like an idiot, very nervous.

Giving the victory sign to no one in particular, Sakura then skipped off to the large gate where it opens up to the village, leaving Ino to her rambling.

Up in one of the large windows, a man frowned as she watched the young pink-hair female skip off and the blonde, now realizing she was being left behind run after her screaming. Reaching his father's side Itachi looked down and allowed his gaze to follow his brother's new slave.

"He is becoming very attached to her." Fugaku sneered making Itachi nod.

"Indeed, when I cornered her in the garden his power levels grew immensely. Not even a day has passed and he is already fiercely protective and possessive over her."

The man sighed, a rare trace of a gentle smile appearing. "It was just like how I was with your mother. It saddens me that Sasuke truly believes that we have killed her." Frowning Itachi nodded, his normally cold and dark eyes taking on a sad look.

"We have no choice but to allow him to believe this. He must become stronger to kill of Orochimaru, and once he is strong enough to kill us off then he can take care of that snake." Sighing, the elder Uchiha looked sadly at the young female who was just beginning to leave their sight. "This Sakura can pose a problem and a solution."

With a jerk of his head, Itachi gazed at his father, silently agreeing, "If Sasuke falls in love with her too soon he can become weaker and loose the thirst for revenge and power. If he falls in love with her too late he can become just like Orochimaru in having a lust for power over all kingdoms."

Continuing from where his son left off Fugaku stated, "But if we can play this just right he will be able to gain the power to destroy Orochimaru and his kingdom and be able to have Sakura. She is very strong and was highly regarded in her village. She can make him stronger than ever before and also save him from what he is becoming."

Itachi looked down at where they had last seen the girl, "I hate using Sasuke like this. I hate having him hate us."

"It is the only way. He has the mark; he is the one who has the dark power. You have seen first-hand the power he has when the mark takes control over him. How do you think he would feel if he knew the truth? If he knew **_he_** was the one who killed our Mikoto? We have to keep this from him, at least for the time being. Once he becomes strong enough he will marry Kin, earning himself the trust of Orochimaru and the Sound Kingdom. We would earn their land by default once he kills them all."

The eldest brother internally winced at the thought of using his young brother as a weapon, but they had no choice. Orochimaru was doing dark and dangerous things in his kingdom, earning power and support from many. It would only be a matter of time before he had enough power to take the world under her tyrant rule. It was secret that the man held unusual powers and that he was much older than he looked.

It had been prophesied that a child born into the Uchiha family would bare and usual mark on his right shoulder, a mark that is the only thing that keeps his awesome and terrifying power in control. But as he gets older the mark slowly begins to consume him, poisoning his mind to dark and evil thoughts. This power is the only think that can stop Orochimaru. And this mark is on Sasuke's right shoulder.

Soon the mark will spread over his body, giving him unlimited power, but making him an evil incarnate having the lust for blood and destruction wherever he goes.

But if Sakura stays by his side, she might be able to control it. Only pure love can fully stop that spread of the mark, and only a sacrifice made by that pure love can get rid of it. They knew Sakura was the one who could do all this, the only one who could rid Sasuke of this terrible curse. But until that time arrived they would need to continue the part of be cold and uncaring to their own flesh and blood.

And that thought alone made them sick.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she ran away from Ino, who had just discovered that she had snuck her precious Kyuubi in her dress, much to Ino's amazement. 'I didn't even see the damn animal, how the hell did she hide him in her dress?'

"Damn-it forehead! Give that monster! It bit my beautiful finger! For that it should die!" She roared earning the attention of all the villagers in the street. Skipping, easily dodging the tackles the blonde produced using the training her father and mother taught her back home. "Run, run as fast as you can! Can't catch me, I'm the. . .Hmm. . .What would I be?" Sakura asked herself as she stopped playing to think about this.

She wasn't able to think for long as Ino tackled her to the ground. Squealing and laughing Sakura began to struggle as the female on top of her began to tickle her mercilessly. "Next time maybe you will listen to me when I tell you to stop, hmm?" She teased as she flipped the girl over and proceeded to torture her belly with tickles.

"AH! Hahah-OK! Heheh-I'll lis-HAHA-LISTEN!" She screeched out, tears now beginning to form from laughing so hard. Smirking in victory, Ino picked herself up before then helping Sakura, whose face was flushed bright red and her dress now even dirtier from fall and wiggling on the ground. Grinning from ear to ear Ino grabbed her hand and began to drag her to where the shop was to buy her clothes. Never in her life has she felt so free and happy.

She wondered if this is what friendship was about.

"Hey Ino-Pig! After we get the clothes let's spend even more money on useless junk!" Blinking her blue eyes, Ino looked over at Sakura who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Use my Sasuke-Kun's money on useless junk?. . . .I'm game!"

Bursting into giggles the girls quickly ran into the clothes shop, scheming about what all to do for the rest of the day. It was already dusk, they would only have a few hours to do all the things they want to do.

After and hour of getting measured and picking and ordering new clothes, Ino and Sakura left the small shop with two bags. They bought her enough clothes to last her a few days which by then the clothes they had to order to get made would be ready.

"Let's get something to eat!" The pink-haired girl chirped, her stomach still had not been giving the food she so desperately wanted. Nodding Ino began to lead her toward a little pub that served some food. Both were gossiping amongst each other, looking like childhood friends.

"And this guy has the gall to touch my butt!" Ino hissed making Sakura gasp.

"Just like that?" She asked as they both sat down at a table waiting for a waitress or waiter to come take their orders. With a frown the blonde nodded. "Yeah. He had to have been forty-years old at the time. Ugh! He is such a pervert. And it is really upsetting that he comes to the castle so many times."

Sakura gulped at the thought, "He comes to the castle?"

"Yeah, he's Kakashi's teacher's teacher. Jiriaya-San is very strong and powerful but loves breast and butts. So if you see anyone who has long white hair and a suspicious looking grin do not go anywhere near him." Nodding, showing that she understood her friend's warning, as she then looked around trying to make sure the fiend was no where in sight.

When the waitress arrived Sakura ordered a fruit salad with some water and Ino ordered the same only with green tea before they continued with the conversation. "Ino-Chan, Sasuke-Kun has a father correct?"

Raising a suspicious eyebrow before a teasing grin came on her face Ino cooed out, "So its Sasuke-Kun now?"

Realizing she had been caught Sakura squeaked and slapped her hands over her mouth, her face taking on a dark blush. Still having to need to be possessive over the prince, Ino waved a finger at her. "Well of course you would fall for him. As said before he is absolutely gorgeous! Every single girl wants either him or his brother! But remember, forehead, he's mine!"

With a roll of her green eyes Sakura snapped, "Just answer the damn question."

Snorting once again Ino nodded her head solemnly, "Yeah. But he is a cruel and heartless man. He killed off Mikoto-Sama; at least that is what I have been told." Blinking Sakura popped a grape in her mouth as she gave Ino a confusing look. "Who's Mikoto?"

With that question the blonde spurted all the drink she had in her mouth over Sakura, making her blink. "That was a bit uncalled for." She hissed as she used a napkin to wipe off her face.

"Mikoto-Sama! Uchiha Mikoto! She was Sasuke-Kun's mother!" Taken aback by this outburst, Sakura looked at Ino with confusion and anger.

"You mean Sasuke's father killed his own wife? His son's mother? Bu-but why?" Ino shook her head a sign that she didn't know. "I only became a slave when Sasuke was twelve; she was killed when he was younger."

Now this also earned Sakura's attention, "You're a slave?"

"Yeah, most everyone in the castle has been bought, but we are free to leave and enter as we please. You've taken notice right? I mean you would a bigger idiot than I thought you were if you haven't. The slaves in the Uchiha castle are treated very differently. We are more like servants. We don't get paid but we get food and room. We can leave, in other words quit, if we so please too as well. The only difference between us and servants is that we were bought not hired."

After taking her final bite of fruit, Sakura looked at Ino sympathetically, being a slaver herself. "Oh. Who bought you?" This question made Ino flush and sigh dreamily as a blush went on her face. "Sasuke-Sama." She cooed out, changing the suffix of his name. "It was love at first sight. He looked into my blue eyes and I looked into his dark black ones. But our love is forbidden so he bought me to make sure I'm always at his side."

Just hearing her go on like this made Sakura feel very sick and angry for some reason. 'Maybe he's done all the things he's done to me to Ino. Maybe he's just making me feel for him, so he can have me in his bed once then I'll just be a regular slave to him.' Tears began to gather in her eyes as her fist began to clench. Kyuubi, sensing her distress, nuzzled himself under her breast, trying to make her happy. 'That bastard! He's just using me! He's done all this to every women!'

She then glared at Ino who was still drooling over the first time she met him. 'He wants me to become just like her. A puppy in love that comes at her master's call.' Then another thought crossed her mind. 'What if he and Ino really are in a relationship?' That thought made her want to burst into tears, and she didn't understand why. 'Well, why wouldn't he? She's beautiful and has known him longest, who wouldn't want her?'

Looking around she took notice of all the males pointing to Ino, practically drooling, whoever looked at her winced slightly. And understood why. It was unnatural to look the way she did, and anything that was unnatural was considered ugly. And she was ugly.

'Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with me.'

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked looking at the girl in worry. It was then Sakura realized that tears were streaming down her face. Looking at the other female's face she felt upset, angry, and sick. 'Sasuke doesn't care for me.'

Wiping her eyes, Sakura then placed on a forced grin. "Sorry, I just remembered my parents and village. It really hurts me to be away from them." She choked. 'Oh God, I'm a terrible person. I'm crying because Sasuke doesn't care for me when my village and family are gone. I haven't even mourned them!'

It was then that Sakura burst into sobs making everyone in the pub look at her weirdly. Quickly paying for the meal, Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and bag and lead her outside. Rushing back to the Uchiha front gate and the front garden. Ignoring the question glares from the guards, Ino brushed past them and next to a large tree, forcing her to sit down.

"Sakura! What is it?" She asked, worried.

"I'm a slut! Such a stupid slut and bitch!" She screamed taking Ino by surprise. "What are you talking about, Sakura? You aren't a slut nor a bitch!" She laid a hand on her shoulder only for it to get flinched off. "Yes I am! I was crying in the restaurant because for a dumb reason, one I'm not even sure why I was upset about! I haven't mourned my family, friends, or village at all! W-why am I such a bad pe-person?"

Ino's eyes narrowed, not liking where this was headed. "How does that make you a slut?"

"I wa-was upset about you and Sasuke being tog-together! An-and how I'm ru-ruining everything!" Ino had to bite her tongue to keep her from screaming at Sakura, demanding to know what was going on between her and Sasuke. "How are you ruining everything?"

Sakura screeched, almost as in pain. "We-he's ki-kissed me! He-He's done-ne it man-many times since I've be-been here! And I-I-I don't know why!" Rage swept threw the blonde as Sakura continued to sob uncontrollably. And before she could stop herself she lifted her hand and slapped Sakura across the face hard.

Green and blue eyes went wide at the act, and the garden fell eerily quiet.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke moaned slightly at the feeling of the cold water pouring down his bare body. He was confused and stressed on how things were turning for him and in such short amount of time. He wanted Sakura, that much was certain, but to what extent?

He wanted to sleep with her, but was that all? If it was only a need to have sex with her, he would have done so already and then would place her to do some work. He had slept with Ino, but told her he wanted nothing more to do with her romantically after that, though she has yet to understand that.

But he wanted something more with Sakura. He wouldn't call it love, at least not yet, but there was something deeper than lust. Maybe it was because she was such a rarity and a beauty that he wanted to keep her as a treasure or pet, keep her away from every other male. He couldn't explain it, but the moment his eyes crossed over her she was his. He was a possessive man by nature, but this was at a different level.

There was just something about Sakura that he wanted to keep for himself.

Well he's always gotten what he has wanted so why stop now?

A dark smirk played on his handsome features, the bath was a bit lonely. Perhaps he could have some company join him for a bath that evening.

* * *

Sakura growled as her hair was pulled by Ino. Fury, anger, jealousy, sadness, and regret played into their fight. Neither wanted to hurt each other but they were so angry, not necessarily at each other, but at Sasuke and themselves.

They were just angry; their fight was nothing truly personal.

That was why they were just fighting not using words. Violence could tare bodies and flesh but words can tare apart friendship. They wanted to be friends, but at the moment, their anger was blinding them.

With yelp Sakura quickly kneed Ino in the stomach making her release her hold of her hair. Snarling, Ino quickly back-handed the small female before biting her hand breaking the skin. Sakura screeched in pain, blood now seeping through her bite wound. Tears pouring down their faces, Ino shoved Sakura to the ground grabbing her neck and slammed her head repentantly on the ground.

Screaming, Sakura reached up to Ino's face and proceeded to claw trying to get her to stop before any permanent damage was done. Screeching in pain, Ino placed more pressure on Sakura's neck making the said girl gag before kneeing the female on top in the stomach.

Ino seemed to want to go further when arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her up. Sakura, too, was picked up. Looking back, she groaned, her head throbbing as one of her eyes began to swell. Her green eye met beautiful moon colored ones.

Snapping to attention, not as bloody and messed up as Sakura, Ino curtsied deeply. "N-Neji-Sama! Yo-you a few days early!" She cried, as she looked back, seeing Kakashi, looking down at her in confusion and worry.

"Yamanaka, you quite done?" Kakashi asked, seeming very upset. "I swear, beating Sakura-Chan, Sasuke's precious slave! I mean this is his precious cherry blossom!" He ranted, looking over at Neji for his reaction. An interest seemed to play over his face as he regarded the small female.

Whatever his rival had he wanted to take. It was all part of their rivalry.

"Hyuuga Neji." He practically purred making Sakura flush slightly, but it appeared that she was about to pass out from the injuries. Picking her up, he made his way to the castle, giving the people behind him a glare.

"Lee, I want you and TenTen to take Hinata to the meeting room and tell Uchiha-San I'll be there shortly." Giving him a salute, his sparring partner clad in green clothing grinned before he went to a near-by carriage, opening the door reveling a beautiful pale female with long purple hair and the same beautiful white eyes.

"Neji-nee-san?" She asked in confusion regarding the small female about to pass out in her cousin's arms. "Oh my! Is she ok?" She asked her voice soft, prim, and proper.

Confused at what was going on, Sakura decided it would be best to remain oblivious, so she nuzzled herself in her savior's chest, feeling very sleepily. Muttering incoherent words before she blacked out, "I'm so sorry Ino."

Looking down, Neji raised an eyebrow, able to hear what she said. Looking up at the blonde he frowned slightly. "Ino?" He asked making the female squeal slightly and stiffened, refusing to look at him in the face.

"H-Hai, Hyuuga-Sama?" She sputtered out, feeling very ashamed of herself at the moment.

He regarded her with a sneer, before he began walking off. "She says she's sorry." He spoke out clearly before disappearing in into the large fortress.

The blonde bit her lip as tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm sorry too Sakura."

* * *

Neji glared down at the sleeping girl, wondering what his rival saw in her. She had been beaten up very easily and seemed very weak and girly. Sasuke never went for these girls. The Hyuuga had to admit that she was very beautiful, soft, and small. He guessed he could understand why he would want to sleep with her. He too had slept with beautiful women, but how Kakashi had stated precious slave made him wonder if something else was happening between them.

He just had to find Sasuke and give him back his woman.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the small kitchen table that the slaves used to eat at as he listened to Ino sob.

"We just sta-started fighting! I-it was all my fault too! I-I-I got so jealous when she said that she and Sasuke had kissed!" She buried her face in her hands. "And **_she_** apologized! I'm a terrible person!" Placing a hand on her back, the silver-haired man gently tried to calm her down.

"Its ok, Ino. You both just let anger takes it toll. I can see that both of you care for one another. Maybe this was just a brawl between friends. It happens. And besides, all you did was fight; at least you begin to insult each other. Insults can hurt worse than physical injuries." He then remembered back to his own father who was driven into suicide by what those around him had said about him.

"Just apologize and then everything will be ok. You don't need to ruin a friendship over a little anger and jealousy." He spoke out as he gave her a pat on the head. "Don't worry, Sakura will forgive you. Now blow your nose and dry your tears off and you should get back to work." Seeing he worried look he grinned, his mask lifting. "I'll talk to Sasuke and prevent him from doing anything rash, ok?"

Nodding, Ino picked herself up, blowing her nose on a napkin and went back to work, needing to finish some dusting before she went to bed, which lights out was at ten' o clock. Less than four hours away.

* * *

Sasuke growled as the door gave off a knocks. Placing on a sleeping shirt and long black silk pants he came out only to see his woman in the arms of his rival, Hyuuga Neji.

"Sakura." He gasped, before glaring dangerously at the moon-colored man.

"Hyuuga." The dark-haired prince snarled dangerously, itching to get a sword and jam it down the other male's smug face.

"Uchiha, I found your woman quite bloody. Seems her and another female got into a bit of a brawl. You should take better care of your possessions." Neji smirked as he grabbed the girl out of his hands and placed her safely in his owns. "Never touch her again." He hissed before slamming the door in the brunette's smirking face.

"So you are a bit possessive of that woman." Neji chuckled as he turned heel and began to walk down the hall, a plan forming in his head. "This might just get interesting."

* * *

**Author:** Yeah, short and sucked. But some things came into light! And characters are here! Woot! Let's get some reviews! 


	7. You Are Beautiful

I have hit the four-hundred mark in reviews and this story has had 17372 hits! Isn't it great! Sorry for the delay in updating but here is the seventh chapter in the story! And even after all this time I am still unable to come up with a different title! I really do not like it for this story (and it is too closely to the title of my Harry Potter story, I guess I could change that title instead) It has been decided, this is a Sasuke/Sakura story, maybe some triangles but it will end in Sasuke/Sakura!

Two updates in a row! It is a new record! No this is just to say I'm sorry to all my Naruto fans who I have kept waiting for an update on anything for so long. Well! Here you guys go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Extreme fluff! A Sasuke/Sakura only chapter!

**Chapter Seven: You Are Beautiful**

Sakura whimpered as Sasuke gently rubbed the medicine over her cuts and scrapes. "That bitch will pay." The black-haired young man hissed as he wrapped the bleeding wound.

"Ow! No Sasuke! It was my fault as well as hers! Besides it felt good to let off some steam." She replied only to wince when he placed more medicine on her. "Easy! Easy! Geeze, why don't you allow a nurse or something to take a look at me?" She asked as she looked out the window where it was dark, ending her first day at the Uchiha kingdom.

'Damn so much has happened and on one day too. Let's see; I'm sold to the prince, I get caught naked by said prince, I go to garden, I get cornered by prince's brother, I get molested by said prince's brother, then I get molested by prince, then I go shopping, I make new friend, get in fight with new friend, get my ass handed by new friend, get saved by another prince, and now getting doctor by my 'owner'. Really can it get any weirder?'

"You will not leave this room and no one but myself will see you for the rest of the night."

Rolling her eyes at this, Sakura gently pushed him away. "Whatever. Anyway," She looked at the prince. "You will not hurt Ino." Seeing his look she continued to glare at him; disallowing him to say anything she continued. "She is my friend and we both had a fight. No one will hurt her; this is our business and our business alone. Please do not get mixed up in this."

Sasuke looked at her, "She beats you up--"

Sakura went on the defensive, "I laid a few good punches as well! I wasn't the only one who got punches from the fight!" She was clearly insulted even though it was true. She was furious but she didn't fight back as much as she probably should've leading her to getting beat up easier than normal. If she was ever going to fight she places her heart into it, this time she held back.

Rolling his own eyes, the prince humored her. "Whatever you say." He smirked as she puffed out her cheeks in aggravation. "So you both beat up each other and you still want to remain friends?"

Sighing as she crossed her arms, Sakura nodded, "Yeah I don't know if this would be something the likes of you would understand but when Ino and myself fought it was nothing personal, we were mad and upset. If you can fight with some one and still remain friends then you two can remain friends forever."

Sasuke sighed, "What the hell were you two fighting about anyway?"

Her face grew hot and inhaling a shaky breath she decided to be honest. "A lot of things, but mainly about you." He froze and looked at her and while he looked shocked his eyes showed smugness. "She told me how much she loved you and I realized that we have kissed one another. I felt bad and I don't know jealous I guess as well. But I also felt hurt. You have been with Ino before and made me think that perhaps you were just using me."

Running a hand threw her hair she continued. "This is my first day and so much has happened to me." Tears began to form on her eyes. "I haven't mourned my parents and I haven't even talked about them with you or anyone. I feel like such a slut that I have placed all of what has happened before my family. It was only yesterday or the day before that my village was attacked and I was placed into slavery." Biting her lips she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and nose.

"In just less than a day my life has been placed in absolute confusion and hell. I have become something completely different. I don't even know what happened to me." The girl choked on a sob as her shoulders began to shake. "And not only that I am so confused about you! You are supposed to be cold and evil and you kiss me and you make me feel things I have never felt before. I don't even know what I'm feeling when I'm around you but it confuses me."

Licking her lips she looked up into his eyes. "In one day you have jumbled up my feelings. I should hate you for what you have done to my family but I don't. I should love that you are just playing me like you did Ino and that nothing more will happen between us, but I don't. I shouldn't feel comfortable around you and feel completely safe and at ease but I do. I know all of this and yet the exact opposite is happening. How is this possible, Sasuke? How is it in one day you have done all of this too me?"

The dark-haired prince looked at her. "You feel something too?" He whispered as he leaned over and nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder, being weary of any injury. "The moment I saw you I wanted you. I wanted you to be mine." He covered her body with his, be as gentle as possible. "No Sakura." He stated hotly as he began to kiss her skin giving a few nips. "What have you done to me?"

She whimpered under his touch. "You have haunted my steps all day. You have not left my thoughts. You have made me weak." His tongue escaped from his parted lips. A silent gasp went out of her mouth. "You've changed me and I want to understand how and why. I don't know what we are feeling and I don't know what is happening but it looks like we will just have to deal with this one step at a time."

The girl nodded. "I only wished I knew what we are getting into." Her slender hand reached up and stroked his face. "All of this is going to hurt someone. Whether you or me or somebody else, but the way this is going something bad is going to happen."

He purred and leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes. He loved the feel of her finger-tips brushing against his skin. "More." He ordered. Nodding she continued to pet him earning another purr from the male. "Don't stop."

Sighing she continued. "I'm worried about what will happen though. You can get into a lot of trouble by just doing this with me right now." Her hand then went to his hair. "Sasuke what do--"

"Again."

"What?"

"My name, say it again." He commanded finding it harder to breathe and he began to pant.

"Sasuke."

He groaned and relished the sound of his name coming from her lips. "Do you know how much I love that? My name coming from your lips is amazing. Again."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You are very bossy."

His own eyes narrowed. "And you don't know how to take orders."

"Because I don't take orders."

"Stubborn.

"Damn straight." She grinned up teasingly at him. "But since you look desperate I will say for your sake. Now what is the word I'm looking for?"

"Sakura." He growled out in a warning tone that she didn't heed.

"Sanoske? No that isn't right."

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed out.

"Satomi? Damn it that isn't it either."

"Sakura!" He snapped making her laugh out, her face flushing in happiness. But he could tell she wasn't saying it, she was going to torture him. That's when a glint went in his eyes. Leaning down his fingers brushed against the side of her chest and on her stomach. She chocked back a squeal and a smirk went on his face. "Are you ticklish **_Sakura_**?"

Her face paled and she swallowed and looked at him with fear that was enough of answer for him. "Oh?" He did the action again and she instantly began to wiggle. "I think you are." He purred making her eyes grow wide.

"Oh shit."

Chuckling he looked down at her with a sadistic grin. "Oh shit is right." And then the torture began. Sakura squealed out in laughter when he tickled all over her body. Sasuke couldn't stop the smile forming on his face as he watched her laugh. Soon laughter escaped from his throat as well as he continued to tickle her sides and stomach.

"Ok! OK! Sasuke! Sasuke!" She screeched out tears pouring her face from laughing so hard.

Smirking in triumph he laid down next to her bringing her in close. He then brushed her hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful." He whispered making her face turn bright red.

"No I'm not." She ignored his glare. "I'm a freak. Pink hair, green eyes, big forehead, short, and skinny? Where is the beauty in any of that? No I was born weird and I will stay weird."

Sasuke frowned as he listened to her talk.

"Why do you think that?" He asked as he brushed the hair behind her ear, kissing the side of her face gently and softly. "Why do you think you are not the most beautiful female in the world?" When he cooed and whispered to her she felt so at ease and unconsciously leaned into him. "Tell me Sakura." His lips brushed over her earlobe.

Sighing, finding herself very comfortable as he continued to pamper her with kisses, caress, and sweet words. Licking her lips, she looked at him in the eyes before she sighed. "Its no big deal, but I was made fun of a lot when I grew up. No one looked like I did and no one has a head as big as mine. Little girls and boys are mean to those who are different. But they were right, I am a freak."

Sasuke frowned, he had never seen a more beautiful female in all his life and she considered herself ugly and a freak. He was upset that he wasn't able to kill those bastards himself who have hurt his precious cherry-blossom. They had to have been blind not seeing what a beauty she was.

A goddess, a siren, a fairy, a mermaid…he could go on and on with the list on her beauty and what she resembled. She was perfect in his mind, short cherry-pink hair, large sea-foam-green eyes, beautiful colored skin, perfect size, perfect curves, and perfect lips--. He had to stop himself, a groan escaping his lips as he looked down at her face.

He wanted her, more than anything at the moment.

Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers. "You are amazing little one." He gently pushed her down, her pink hair looking like a halo, her green eyes looking up at him with innocence. "Absolutely amazing." He kissed her again.

"You aren't so bad I guess." She mocked with an innocent grin on her face.

"You want me to tickle you again?" He only chuckled when she pouted, knowing that her weak-spot had been found out. Sighing she just nuzzled herself in his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are we exactly Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" He inquired as he ran a hand threw her hair.

"We aren't exactly what one would call friends and we aren't exactly what one would call lovers. So what are we?" Inhaling the scent of her hair, Sasuke was quiet for a moment, thinking over his answer and her question.

"We are what we are. As of now neither of us has the answer to that. Don't forget little one it has only been one day and this has happened to us. As said before until we get answers or until we get where we both want to get we will just have to take one step at a time."

Yawning, Sakura seemed content with that answer as she buried herself deeper into his chest. "Ok. One step at a time." She repeated her eyes slowly closing feeling more drowsy as she inhaled his scent and he stroked her hair.

Her even breathing indicated to Sasuke she was fast asleep. Looking down at her he had to wonder if any of this was real. From receiving her that morning he didn't believe he would have her in bed like this. It seemed surreal how everything was going so fast and it scared him. He was always cold and cruel never once smiling out of happiness never once feeling relaxed.

With Sakura it was like all his pain had vanished, the murder of his mother, the need to kill his father and his brother, his engagement to the bitch from Sound, and all the responsibility that was on his shoulders. It had all left him.

"What are you doing to me little one?"

"_You're back." Sakura snapped as she looked at the figure in the mist of her dream. She could vaguely make out the figure of the woman as she nodded._

"_You must be his light. He is slipping more and more each day, every second counts." The woman stated softly._

"_I don't know what you mean! You're speaking in riddles!" Sakura almost sobbed out. The woman sighed softly and before Sakura knew what happened she was in her arms. She couldn't move to see the woman's face, but she saw the waterfall of her black-hair flowing down her back. Sakura could feel her heart-beat and smell her scent of lilies and spices._

"_I know you are scare little one. But you must be strong and you must be aware. You are in danger as well as him. You will be killed and he will turn to the darkness to save you." She stated softly._

"_Huh? You are making absolutely no sense. I will die and then he will try to save me? Who is he? What do you mean that he will be turn to the darkness? What is going on?" Sakura wanted to cry. This was the second time that this has happened, what was going on. It couldn't be a coincidence nor could it be something she ate because when she took her nap all she had was an apple and then she had a fruit salad. _

"_What is going on?" She repeated._

"_Protect him."_

"_From what?"_

"_Darkness."_

"_Who?"_

_Even though Sakura couldn't see the woman's face she knew that she was smiling a sad smile. "You know who." And then she started to fade._

"_NO!" Sakura screamed as she reached back for the woman. "You have to tell me what is going on! You have to tell me who! Wait!"_

"_Be strong Sakura, we will meet again."_

"_NO!"_

With a start Sakura shot up, looking around she noticed she was still in the prince's chambers. Looking down she saw that he was fast asleep. A smile went on her face. He looked like a child when he slept.

And then something clicked. Reaching down she brushed her lips over his cheek. "I don't know what is going on Sasuke," The male moaned and moved some-what. "But I will protect you."

--

FLUFF CITY! Boo-yeah! The plot is beginning to take form! I hope you all liked it and sorry for how long it took me to update! Twists! YEE-HAW! We all like twists!

Review!


	8. The Crystal Room

I'm updating!! Whoo-hoo! Sorry for how long it took but I just couldn't seem to write ANYTHING. It sucked really bad; well hopefully you all will forgive me. Please say you do. I guess I won't change the title because I cannot think of anything and I took off my Harry Potter story that had a similar title to this.

Well please read and review this!!

**Note:** I HATE KARIN!! Thank-you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Eight: The Crystal Room**

Sakura sighed as she leaned on her hands, gazing at nothing. It had been two days since she and Sasuke shared the romantic moment on his bed—two days since she has been bought and brought to the palace—and now she was bored out of her mind. Sasuke had so many meetings to attend to with the Hyuuga's.

Ino had work, Kiba had work, Naruto was avoiding work—the same with Kakashi—and she was rather put off by Itachi. She had no one to annoy! Kyuubi gave a yip as he nuzzled himself against her face. "Well at least I have you. But damn it!" She whined as she stretched like a cat. "I want something to do! This so BOREING!!" Finding that no one was going to come save her from the dull hell she placed herself in she picked herself up, scooping the kit onto her shoulder and began to stomp out of the young prince's room.

Upon entering the hall she looked back and forth, her hands on her hips with a defiant glare set upon her face. "Let's see—where should I go first?" She asked to no one in particular. "What do you think Kyuubi?"

The fox gave off a yip and began to sniff in the air. Very gently he nipped her right ear with a small tug. "Right? Ok then we shall go right!" She began to march down the hall, looking back and forth and the large pictures and many expensive item and artifacts. "Ooh! Pretty!!—NO! Don't touch! Last time you touched the thing went broke. Ok now let's continue the tour!"

Kyuubi yipped, excited about spending time with Sakura.

The pink-haired girl skipped happily down the hall, looking at everything but forcing herself not to touch. And she so desperately wanted to touch everything. "Hey Kyuubi—that woman in my dreams…"

The fox looked up, ready to hear what she was going to say in such a serious manor.

"She—She was…BEAUTIFUL!!" The fox fell off her shoulder. "Eh? Kyuubi, you ok? Well anyway—I'm serious, I might have not seen her face yet, but I know for a fact that she is gorgeous!! Yep-yep…Now what?" She shrugged at this before she continued her exploration of the castle. "Pretty-pretty-pretty-PRETTY!"

Everything in the castle was simply gorgeous, not to mention large. "Hey Kyuubi…do you think I have feelings for Sasuke?" The fox looked up at her from the marble ground, blinking at her. "Well, you see, whenever I picture his face my heart hurts a bit, and I blush." She rocked back on her heels, her long white dress dancing around her. "Is that love? I really want to help him…like what that pretty woman said for me to do…I really want to protect him."

The fox just began to lick his paws, ignoring her. "You're no help Kyuubi!" She cried, stomping her foot before sighing. "I guess I will just have to figure this out myself…" She looked around and shrugged. "Come on boy, let's continue exploring…"

--

"I do not condone that the only way for us to have peace is for me to marry you Hinata-San." Sasuke stated as he gave the woman and emotionless glare.

The girl shuddered at his gaze; in all honesty she didn't want to marry him either. He was to cold and withdrawn, she had enough problems with her cousin; she did not want another stoic and rather cruel man to deal with. "I agree, Sasuke-San…but we must figure out a way to bring peace between our rivaled countries…hence why I have made this journey." She sighed as she intertwined her hands. "We must be prepared for war against Sound…and we have a chance of winning together."

Sasuke nodded, "I understand your thinking, however it has been arranged for me to wed the princess of that kingdom. Once I am crowned king of Sound I can take over it from the inside…"

"Should Orochimaru-San discover this plot?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. "We should not underestimate this man—he is cold and highly intelligent, I would not be surprised at all if he already suspects what you are up against. We should be prepared for anything against this man."

"And by marrying her we will have peace?" Sasuke wanted to snort at this. He was not marrying Hinata.

"I had hoped we can come to some other agreement." The woman confessed. "But we must bring our armies together—I think if we defeat Orochimaru-San we might become closer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Pardon any rudeness on my part, Hinata-San—but that thought process of yours is a childish tale."

Neji growled at the insult, "Your rudeness will not be pardon, Uchiha…"

The dark-eyed man held his head high, glaring dangerously at the other male. "It is true, Hyuuga. Once we win against Sound we will be in another rivalry, this time over territory. We would be constantly fighting over the land and what part who should get."

Hinata shook her head, "Is there anyway we can unify our lands? To stop bickering and always on the edge of war with each other. We come from the same ancestor, we all are related on a certain scale—family should not fight."

Sasuke's shoulders began to shake, and before the girl could ask what was wrong the man threw his head back and laughed. "Family?" A sadistic smirk went on his face. "You think we are family? I do hate to be the bearer of bad news for you, Hinata-San—but we are not family. We are rivals and pretty soon we will turn enemies…for now, yes we will work together to obtain our common goal; the destruction of Sound and its king—but as soon as it is down we will be back to where we were, if not worse."

"How dare you?" Neji hissed out dangerously. He knew, as well, that the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's would always be rivals and perhaps bitter enemies, but to throw all this into his pacifist cousin's face, the heir and princess of their land? He could not forgive such insults.

"Your cousin is naive and dumb if she believe we can ever have pure peace—no kingdom can have that. Now," He stated as his cold eyes gazed at them. "I heard you two will be staying until this war is solved—am I correct?"

Hinata, who was looking close to tears, nodded, trying to remain strong and noble. "Y-yes…In less than a month half of our troops will be leaving the Hyuuga territory and will be heading to your territory. The other half will remain at our gates until we head out to battle—where they will come in from behind."

Sasuke saw that the talk of war sickened and made the girl very uncomfortable. 'Weakling.'

"By the time our troops begin to gather their belongings and make their way here, you will be married to princess Kin and the heir to the throne. Once Orochimaru is dead, you will be the ruler by the law of the land." Hinata inhaled, hating the fact that she was using the prince of the Uchiha kingdom. "I am sorry about this, Sasuke-San."

"Sorry?" He snorted. "This is war, get over it." Picking himself up, the male glared at the two before he left the two.

Neji growled dangerously as he watched the male leave, his fist clenching in anger. "That bastard…"

"Neji…" Hinata calmed, a whimper escaping her mouth. "Please, be calm…we are their guest here. We must be respectable."

"When they are treating us with anything but respect?"

"We must endure this, we knew before he came that we would be unwelcome. We cannot go against them on their own territory, in their own castle."

"I still hate it…"

"I know…" Hinata bowed her head, feeling very low. "I hate it too."

--

Sakura peeked into one of the rooms hidden behind a large wooden door, "Another bed-room…This wing must be all for sleeping-quarters or something…Why can't I have a room? I have to share with that princely bastard who hugs me like a teddy-bear! I want my own bed!" She whined as she closed the door looking down the endless hallway.

She stretched back; popping her spine before she continued downward, Kyuubi perched on her head. "Where are the secret passage-ways? The hidden stair-cases? The creep and mysterious stuff?! This is a castle, for God's sake! By law, it should have this stuff!"

'_Three doors down…'_

Sakura squeaked when she heard the voice whisper softly to her. She knew that voice; it was the woman who visits her every night, telling her to protect Sasuke.

'_On the right…'_

She whispered again, and Sakura could feel a slim hand push her gentle in the direction. Looking back, Sakura was not surprised, but still extremely creeped out, to see no one was there. Swallowing, she nodded her head in understanding, not sure if the woman could see her.

Taking a small step foreword, Sakura began her way to, counting the doors as she passed. "Number three on the right…" She swallowed again before she opened it. Slamming her eyes shut, she prepared herself for a scary ghost to pop out and scare her to death.

But nothing came.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open and peeked inside. It was a high disappointment. The room was not scary at all, it was plain and not-to special…why would the woman want her here? She fully entered the room, Kyuubi nuzzling against her hair in fear, not liking the dark room.

"I know you don't like the dark, boy—this won't take to long I should think…" She began snooping around. The room was spacious, as all the others, it had a bed, a portrait, a small vanity…it was nothing out of the ordinary. "This is what you wanted me to see? What am I looking for?"

'_The window…'_

Sakura looked to her left and saw the window covered by some dark drapes. Walking over she drew back the drapes and looked out, frowning. "There's nothing here!"

'_Turn around…'_

"Turn around?" She repeated, sounding confused. Shrugging she did as she was told and frowned. "Nothing—there is still noth--" She stopped in mid-sentence as she squinted her eyes. The room was…wrong. She couldn't place if it was the way it was designed or what but something about the room was off.

"What is this?" Sakura thought out loud as she looked around the room, trying to find what was so wrong about it, what made it different from the others. She walked to the opposite end, touched the wall then turned around, from this angle the room looked as it should, nothing gave off the impression of being wrong.

She hurried back to the window before glaring at the opposite wall. "What is it…?"

'_Go to the middle…'_

"Right." She hurried to the middle, seeing that following the voice was getting her somewhere. "Ok—I'm in the middle, but I still don't see what is off about this place."

'_Get on the ground…'_

"On the ground?" The girl shrugged. "Alright." She placed herself on the ground, stomach first. "What am I loo--." She stopped once again. The wall under the vanity. The small girl crawled under the desk and looked at it, the floor underneath it was wrong as well.

'_On the left, towards the floor…'_

Sakura kneeled down, her face close to the ground and blinked, there was a small slit there—just enough for someone to slip their fingers threw. She reached in and found herself having to pull. There was a soft _thunk_ and the ground and wall began to move.

Squeaking she moved back a bit, just as a portion of the wall and floor opened inward, revealing a path of concrete stairs leading downwards.

She grinned, "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

--

Sasuke frowned as he continued looking for his slave, "Where the hell is she?" He rubbed the back of his head, wanting desperately to be with the girl. He needed to calm down, and the only way was to be by his little Sakura.

Unfortunately she was no where to be found.

He knew she was as curious as a rabbit, but would she actually go off alone in the castle where his brother and father were?

Sasuke cursed.

Of course she would.

--

"Wow…" Sakura breathed as she slowly made her way down the winding staircase. "Isn't this creepy, Kyuubi?" The fox whimpered as he nuzzled into her ear; he hated dark places.

"I wonder where this is leading me to…?" She took another step, careful not to loose her balance and fall, something she knew she would do. Placing a hand on the wall, she slowly took another step, straining her eyes to see in front of her. The light was slowly decreasing, by the time she reached her goal she wouldn't even be able to see what her goal is.

'_Stop…' _

"But I'm not even at the bottom yet!" She whined, really wanting to know where the stairs led to.

'_This is an escape route…it leads outside…'_

"I think I'll store that away for later. Because I do plan on escaping." Sakura confessed, feeling slightly hurt at her desire. She did want to stay with Sasuke and the rest of the people, but she didn't belong here, and she knew the longer she stayed the more damage she would cause. And she had to find her parents, if they were alive.

'_You must protect him…'_

"I know I have to protect him!" She snarls, feeling flustered and frustrated. "I know this already! Protect him from the darkness, protect him from himself—I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!"

'_You must be strong…'_

"Why don't you protect him then?" She clenched her fist, tears beginning to gather. "Why don't you talk to him, instead of me a-and tell him to protect himself!" She sat on the stairs, her face in her knees as her arms wrapped around them. "What the hell has happened to me?"

'_You've fallen in love…'_

"I have only known him for three stupid days!! He bought me! His family caused the fall of my village! He's a tyrant! He's a prince and I'm a-a-a…peasant! He's possessive, aggressive, rude, self-center…oh God…" Sakura sobbed, Kyuubi sitting beside her, peering at her with worry.

'_He is a lost boy who desperately needs your light…'_

"But why me?! This is all so confusing! I-I-I can't do this! Why pick someone like me to fulfill this job?!...I-I don't deserve him."

'_Yes, you do…'_

Sakura ignored her and wiped her face, hiccupping a bit. "S-so why did you make me stop?" She was changing the subject and hopefully the ghostly apparition would allow her to.

There was a pregnant pause, as if the woman was contemplating whether to answer her or not after her little tantrum.

'_Look to your left…'_

Doing as told, Sakura allowed her green eyes to look at the wall to the left, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Um…what?"

'_Three stones above the ground…'_

Counting up, she moved her hands to feel around, trying to pinpoint what the woman wanted her to see. "Oh…" It was another slit, which meant another hidden door. Slipping her fingers in she pulled and the wall opened for her to enter.

"Come on Kyuubi." The fox yipped and hurried back up her shoulder.

Sakura entered in and looked around. "What am I looking for?"

'_Walk foreword…'_

Sakura sighed, feeling a bit tired off all the things she had to do. Was it so hard to just get some straight answers? 'Well, I did want an adventure, and it looks like I am getting it! I should be happy! That little bout of depression really threw me for a loop.'

"Uhm…I'm sorry if I got on your nerves and acted like a spoil brat." Her cheeks flushed. "I don't always act like that…I really am sorry."

The girl could almost feel the woman's smile.

'_It is alright, you are going threw so much in such a short time…it is understandable…now go on…'_

Puffing her chest out and narrowing her eyes, trying to appear serious, Sakura marched foreword.

'_Stop…'_

Sakura did as told and looked around, still unable to see anything. "Uhm…there is no light."

A soft bell-like laughter bounced off the walls that must have been surrounding her.

'_I shall take care of that…'_

And then with the fast whispering of wind, torches that were on the walls lit up.

Sakura's eyes went wide and her breath left her lungs as the fire bounced off the crystal walls and features hanging from the ceiling like rain frozen in time. A rainbow seemed to be molded around her, and everything sparkled with a white gleam.

To her left was a large dresser, to her right a large book-shelf filled to the brim with books. All over the floor and some small tables were little trinkets and nick-knacks, obviously someone's special possessions and treasures.

Sakura felt eyes on her, and looked up only to feel tears come to her eyes and her knees grow weak. Finally should could not hold herself up anymore and she fell down, still looking ahead of her, ignoring the protest of Kyuubi.

The large portrait was smiling down at her, warm black eyes on a beautiful heart-shaped face, with a wave black hair cascading down the shoulders and on the back.

Her dream…the woman…

'_Hello Sakura.'_


	9. Storytelling

I do not own Naruto! 

BlackBelt: Ok…Ocean's Mist and Dark Desire are on hold for a bit. I'm going to edit the last chapter of O's M because I didn't like it at all…and I'm struggling a bit with Dark Desire…I was going to delete it but many people nearly cried when I was doing that so…I didn't…well since I didn't you all will have to wait a while for an update because I am seriously stuck…I don't see a plot forming in the near future so you all will just have to wait.

Chapter Nine: Storytelling

Sakura continued to gape at the portrait of the beautiful woman in front of her. "H-how?…I mean…" She was at a loss for words, the whole ordeal felt unreal and impossible--was it a dream? It had to have been a dream…this was to…

She shook her head, "What is…who are you?"

'My name is Uchiha Mikoto…Sasuke's mother.'

The young woman was silent for a moment, "The hell?"

Mikoto's laughter rang in her ears.

'I'm sorry to have surprised you like this. But the moment you entered the palace I knew it was you…the one person who could hear me.'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… the only one who can hear you?"

'Yes.'

The woman then sighed.

'I think you should know the story of how I died, about our family, about Sasuke, and about the future…because a black shadow has befallen on our kingdom, one that I believe only you can defeat.'

"ME?!" Sakura squeaked out. "M-me?!" She repeated, pointing to herself. "How can possibly save an entire kingdom…a certain kingdom I was raised to hate and fight against!"

'Let me begin the story…'

--

Sasuke frowned as he searched for his missing slave. The Uchiha castle was large place, some towers going up eight stories high, over a thousand rooms, many secret passages--some even hidden from the family, then there was the garden and the woods.

He froze, 'She wouldn't have…shit!' He cursed as he picked up his speed, hoping to reach his room as fast as possible, hoping to find her trail if he began there. 'She didn't escape…she couldn't have escaped!'

Another swore escaped his lips, his eyes flashing red. That girl was not allowed to leave him. He bought her, he owned her, she had no right to leave him.

A growl escaped his throat as he arrived back at the room they shared, his eyes burning. When he got his hands on her…his fist clenched. She was going to be locked in his room for the rest of her life.

--

'There is a prophecy that runs in the Uchiha family--a child will be born that holds a mark on his right shoulder. A certain seal that shows that inside his body is a great and terrible dark power…it's a sign of his power. This seal is able to contain his power within him, but as time passes the seal weakens…it won't be long until it breaks.'

Sakura frowned as she listened, "Let me see if I understand so far. A child will be born with a mark--a seal on his right shoulder…this shows he is a powerful warrior of dark power…the seal keeps it contained…but soon the seal will break…I got it so far?"

'Yes.'

The spirit answered her.

'This power poisons one's mind…it twists them completely. Once the seal breaks a new king will swipe against the lands…and none will be able to fight off against him.'

"Whoa…you mean that this Uchiha will be able to take over the world?"

Mikoto seemed sad,

'Yes…he has power none can control. When the seal breaks the marking will spread over his body giving him the ultimate power. When that happens a monster of bloodlust and formed of pure twisted darkness will rise.'

The small girl was silent for a moment.

"He…will become a monster?" She bit her lip. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

'Yes. Sasuke was born with the mark…and…'

The woman paused.

'He's stronger then any being…he's already been controlled by the mark.'

Sakura's eyes flew opened wide, "But I thought you said that only happens after many years! When did this happen?!"

'When he was a small child. Something happened…and we got a mere taste of the power he holds.'

She sighed.

'I didn't survive the encounter.'

"Sasuke…Sasuke killed you?"

She could hear the sobs from the woman,

'Yes. He lost control and killed me and five other servants. His father and brother lied to him saying they were the ones who killed me…this ways he could be consumed with the need for revenge and want to become strong.'

"They're using him?!"

'You must understand, Sakura…let me finish the story before you jump to conclusions.'

Mikoto sighed.

'There is another man…another person with a power like Sasuke's…he's a powerful tyrant who is trying to take this world over.'

"And let me guess…Sasuke is the only one who can fight him." Sakura snapped sarcastically.

'Smart girl. Yes--Sasuke is the only one able to fight him.'

She sighed again.

'Sasuke is stronger then anyone predicted…he holds so much power. His father and brother had to raise him the way they did or they would've taken a chance of him snapping once more.'

"Ok…a prophecy of an Uchiha born with ultimate power, him not being able to control power, becoming monster, has to fight off other evil man born with ultimate power…where the hell do I fit in?"

"I need to find someone of pure light?"

She chuckled,

'No, sweetheart. You are the person of pure light…it is you who must help him.'

"Me?!" Sakura squeaked out again. "How am I a person of pure light? What does that even mean?!"

'That you can help him…you can break him of this curse.'

"No…I mean what does me being…er…pure light mean? And what does that have to do with helping him?"

'Sakura--pure light is pure innocence. You are innocent while he is tainted. He is searching for a balance. Which is why he is so consumed with being around you, touching you, breathing you in.'

She chuckled at Sakura's mortified and blushing face.

"You were watching us?!"

'No…but I know what is going on. He has no love in himself…only lust. The darkness within him is demanding to claim you, to keep your light for himself.'

"I…I don't think I like how that sounds." Sakura confessed.

'You used a bird as a metaphor recently…I believe I will do the same thing. You are a bird, Sakura.'

"Eh?" She blinked in confusion. "A…bird?"

'A man may capture a bird, clip it's wings, and place it in a cage of solid gold…he has the power to crush it with his hands, does he not?'

"Yeah…a man does have the power to…do that." She cringed at the thought of a poor bird in the hands of Sasuke.

Kyuubi mewled a bit, slowly sniffing around the room, his ears perked up.

'Now why would he keep it in a cage? And not just a cage, but one of that finery?'

"I…well…I don't really know."

'He wants to be that bird…to have that freedom and ability. But in his twisted mind he understands he can't have it and can't be with that bird…so he does the next best thing. He cages it.'

"So…oh…this palace is my gold cage, right?"

'Yes.'

"And Sasuke wants…what I have…not just the freedom or anything like that but…the light?"

'Go on.'

"Er…" Sakura paused. This was getting extremely complicated and rather creepy--she did not like how this was going to end. "I…don't want to do this anymore."

'Sakura…he will use everything in his power to cage you, to clip your wings, for you to become his pet and to give him light and happiness.'

"No! I will not do that! Th-that…isn't right…"

'You have to.'

Sakura growled, "You're telling me that I have to become a-a-a pet?!"

'Sakura…'

"NO!!" She snarled out, standing up. "This…isn't making sense…"

'You have to stay with him…and you cannot let him marry Kin.'

Green eyes went wide, "He's…engaged?…Oh…well…I-I'm happy for him."

'She's the daughter of the other man.'

Sakura chocked in shock.

'Once he marries her, he will be apart of the other man's army…he will snap sooner then expected and tear everything down. You are the one for him…'

Sakura shook her head, "No…"

'I know you are scared…'

"Scared?! Scared doesn't cover what I feel! Confused…terrified…I have to be going insane…I'm talking to a portrait of a dead woman being told I have to be a pet bird to the prince, who is part of the family which killed my family, and I have to help him not become a monster…" She swayed a bit. "I don't feel so good."

'Sakura…'

Mikoto sighed.

'Well…I have told all that is needed to be known now. You should go rest and be with Sasuke…he is already going mad with worry.'

And with that the room went silent.

Sakura gazed at the portrait in shock and confusion, 'What just happened?'

"What are you doing in here?"

She gasped in fright at the voice of the newcomer. "W-who…are you?"

"Uchiha Fugaku…now what are you doing in this private sanctuary?"

Her eyes went wide at his name, 'The king…' She thought. Clearing her throat she looked up at him. "Would you believe me if I said talking to Mikoto?"

--

"Damn it, Sakura." Sasuke hissed, looking around the palace. "Where the hell is she?!"

"Lose something, little brother?" Itachi asked, leaning against the wall--his red eyes shinning with a sadistic mischief.

"If you touched her…" Sasuke snarled.

"Now, now. Its very rude to accuse when you know nothing about the situation." Itachi smirked. "While I do so love the thought of me being the one to take that adorable little flower you call your own--I'm afraid I haven't done anything to her."

"You bastard…" The younger sibling snapped. "Stay the hell away from her."

He chuckled, "My-my, little brother. She is just a slave, nothing more. How long has it been since you have bought her? Two days? Have you not already taken her to bed?" He smirked. "I am very surprised. You want her and yet you hold yourself back--actually I am very amused…you have feelings for her or something?"

Sasuke pulled his face down into a snarl, "Just stay the hell away from her." And with that stormed away, his black eyes looking over--trying to find the pink-hair of the girl.

As soon as his little brother disappeared Itachi's smirk dropped, "So…he does…" He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, 'Mother…I am almost afraid that things are not going as we had hoped…the feelings are confusing him…and Sasuke cannot be confused like this…'

He walked the opposite direction from Sasuke, keeping his face in that usual stoic mask of his, showing nothing of his inner-turmoil to those servants who passed him.

'You must be turning over in your grave…you sacrificed your life to keep Sasuke happy and this kingdom at peace…by the way he is going it seems he will be blackened by this power.'

A small sigh escaped his lips, 'I hope that girl will be able to handle Sasuke…'

--

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"

Sakura inhaled, "I said I was talking to Mikoto. She has been talking to me for a little while now…"

The king's face went stony, "Mikoto is dead. She has been for a long time--she can not be talking to you."

"Tell that to her." Sakura sighed out only to squeak. "I'm sorry--that was really insensitive of me…I have just had one hell of a trying day. Being led to this room, seeing that the woman from my dreams was actually the queen, I have to live like a canary, Sasuke killed his mother, I have to make him not go cu-cu--"

"What?" Now Fugaku looked shocked, stunned even. "What?"

"What-what?" Sakura repeated, now at a lost from being interrupted from her rambling.

"How do you know all of this? How could you possibly know all of this when Sasuke does not? Answer me, child." He commanded.

"I'm probably going insane…but I keep talking to this voice in my head that claims to be Mikoto--she led me here and told me of a prophecy about Sasuke and how neither you nor Itachi actually did not harm her…" She sighed and slumped back down on her butt. "It was a really sad story…and now, it turns out, somehow I have to help Sasuke…"

He glared down at her a moment before he went into a kneeling position, his back straight as he looked at her confused stare.

"Please tell me more."

Sakura blinked, "You believe me?"

He nodded gravely, "Though it seems completely impossible and anything but rational I see no other explanation on how you know all of this. No one outside Itachi, myself, and our dear late Mikoto knows anything about this. My son and myself barely discuss it. No one would know about this…while it might not be Mikoto there is some power taking place here that has allowed you an insight to our plans."

The green-eyed girl glared at him, "I don't like this plan at all. Using Sasuke like this seems terribly cold and cruel."

Fugaku nodded his head in agreement, sighing, "It is. But at the very least I will receive justice--Sasuke will take my life. His aim is also his brother, but I do hope that before the end something can be rekindled between the two and Itachi's life will be spared…Itachi was just a child as well when he was dragged into this scheme. Once Sasuke hears of it, surely he will have some mercy towards him."

The man licked his suddenly dry lips looking very old, "I on the other hand do not deserve such kindness. Forcing my son to live a lie and to become a weapon--slowly twisting him and forcing him to do all of this is not something that should be forgiven."

Sakura pursed her lips, "But you're his dad…"

"No. I am not. We are just in that relationship by blood. I am not his father--no father would put all of this unto their child."

"B-but…"

"No. I am not a father but a monster."

"_That's not true…_"

Fugaku's head snapped up and looked over at Sakura. Her eyes were dull and half-lidded, almost limp in her sitting position.

"You have done what needed to be done. Had we done anything differently I'm afraid something else would've happened--something more terrible then the night where he took my life."

"Mi-Mikoto?" He gasped out, looking close to tears.

"_You--we did what had to be done. I hated it, I still do. But Sasuke could loose control so easily and kill everyone if he didn't have control, and to have control he needed an ambition--something he would do anything to obtain…and the best way was for him to hate._" Sakura chocked this out. "_Imagine…had he had no hate and lost control…killing everyone? Do you know what would've happened? Do you know what that could've done to him?_"

"But…this is sick and wrong, Mikoto."

"_Yes it is. But to keep him as sane as we can for as long as we can and to ensure that Orochimaru does not take control. Thousands upon thousands of lives would be used for experiments, forced into slavery…he will make everything that we have done seem like a paradise._"

She then sighed, "_I have used this girl's body too long--it is draining her. I'm afraid I won't be doing this again. But Fugaku--do not think that you are a monster. And if you are then you are not alone in this…_" She smiled. "_I love you…take good care of them._"

And with that Sakura's eyes rolled before she closed them and fell limply to the side.

Kyuubi cried out and hurried to her side, nuzzling against the face of the unconscious girl.

"Calm down." Fugaku commanded. "She is alright." He then sighed. "I don't know for how long though…"

With a grunt he picked the unconscious girl up and hurried out the passage.

--

Sasuke had that same maddening look on his face, glaring at all who crosses his path. "Sakura…you moron."

He was so close to jus ripping the spine threw the mouth of the next person who comes next to him. His fist clenched as his teeth grounded against one another, red slowly leaking into the black, the mark on his shoulder was beginning to pulse. 'Where is she?!'

Growling he decided to start over at his room--the palace was just to large. He kept breathing, trying to keep his temper down, Sasuke found himself wanting more and more to see blood spattered on the walls…

Arriving back at his room he tried to think of where to start only to pause. He tore the door open and hurried inside only to find Sakura fast asleep on his bed.

A loud sigh of relief escaped his mouth, she was alright--she hadn't left him. Storming up to her he glared down at the sleeping figure his hand reaching out and grasping her locks. He was so tempted to just pull them, to shake her and scream at her for worrying him.

But he couldn't, his grip loosened and he settled for just combing his fingers threw the thick pink waves.

'For all I know she had only left the room for a moment, maybe to the kitchen and we kept missing each other…she probably has been asleep here the entire time.'

His anger melted at the thought, 'No…she would never leave me…she can't leave me…' The red molded back in as the obsessive line of thoughts continued to play over and over in his mind.

A small twisted grin went on his face, "Don't worry, little rabbit…I won't let you escape…you have nothing to worry about…"

--

Author: Yes…Sasuke is insane. But for some reason I kinda like stories like that. I'm in a dark-story mood (not angst or tragedy just lustful/possessive dark) so…yeah poor Sakura eh?

I'm kinda tired of this story and of Naruto in general (except Sakura, Sakura couples, and some fan fiction) but I am tired of the series…sigh--that is why I haven't updated in a while…sorry…


End file.
